


丹尼爾

by colapice



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Feelings, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colapice/pseuds/colapice
Summary: Daniel是他的名字，但他更喜歡Danny，也許是因為他是Danny Williams而不是該死的Daniel Corleone，給他這名字的混蛋改變了他這一生，而他現在陷入了進退兩難的局面，唯一讓他能撐過這痛苦生活的理由─他的女兒Grace，被Rachel帶到了Hawaii，為了完成他的計畫，並隨著女兒到Hawaii盡到他當父親的責任，他祈求上天能給他一個突破口。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第二個作品，請原諒我的文筆不好。這篇文章的想法一直在我腦海揮之不去，讓我難以入睡。  
> 於是決定把它打出來，完成它。好讓它不再繼續在我的腦中循環。我真的愛McDanno，希望你們會喜歡這篇文。
> 
> 我沒有人幫我校對，如果出現錯字，語句不通順。請見諒。

 

    Danny把車停在專屬的停車位時，剛過晚餐時間，停車場並沒有停滿，他認得幾輛熟悉的車─ _這些臭老頭又來俱熱部幹嘛了_ _?_ _阿！一季又到了_ ─對於即將面對一些厭惡的嘴臉，Danny感覺他又開始頭痛了。─ _這真是太棒了今晚才剛開始而已，希望老頭們可以識相點不要找他麻煩！─_ 快步走向俱樂部的門口，Danny向守衛點頭示意，就直接進入了俱樂部，通常他都會寒暄一下，但他今天沒那心情，跟Grace的通話很好，Grace很高興學校的作業受到老師的稱讚，並且很成功的交到幾位新朋友，甚至被邀請到某位的生日派對。Danny一方面替Grace開心，他的小猴子是個人見人愛的天使，一方面卻因為自己不能陪在她身邊而感到氣憤，在加上他感覺最近一直有種被人盯著看的感覺，這感覺跟平常時被跟監的感覺不同，身為New Jersey知名黑手黨的長子，不被跟監簡直不可能。如果能讓他有這感覺就表示他已經暴露在某人的聚焦點上，因此他必須格外的小心不讓自己的計畫曝光。

 

    進到了俱樂部內，由於才剛過晚餐時間並且是上班日所以人並不是很多，他知道家族跟幫派裡的那些長輩們會坐在包廂內，暫時還不想面對他們，Danny決定先開始他日常行程，他到了吧檯跟酒保要了上禮拜的營收紀錄以及貨物清單，檢查並確認酒類有沒有缺少，是否需要進貨，不是他不相信他的員工，只是有過某些白癡以為沒人會發現私自偷藏酒或者偷喝貴賓寄存的好酒，為了商業名譽以及家族聲望，他需要確保俱樂部的生意不被人質疑，也必須穩固混蛋養父對自己的信任。是的，他雖然是New Jersey知名黑手黨的長子，但他是個養子已經不算是祕密了。

 

    ─ _操！那感覺又來了，連續兩天在俱樂部裡，那個人好大的膽子！─_ 雖然昨天只有短暫的幾分鐘，Danny猜想那人昨天應該是來偵察俱樂部，而今天則是針對他來，他利用與酒保聊天的過程，藉由酒櫃後的鏡面開始觀察他身後的每位客人，雖然俱樂部裡光線不算明亮，但他還是剔除了他身後客人在監視他的可能性，其他方向的客人要不動聲色的觀察是不可能的。看了一眼手錶─ _好吧！也該是去跟老頭們打招呼的時候了，現在去剛好可以觀察其他客人，也不用招呼老頭們多久就能到樓上辦公室。_ 向酒保要了杯威士忌，起身轉頭時迎面撞上了一位男子。

「搞什麼...!!」Danny險些打翻了威士忌，幸好男子快速的穩住了他。

「你還好嗎？對不起！我沒有注意到你。」男子關切的問著，雙手抓住Danny的兩側上臂，即使Danny站穩後也沒立刻放開。

「是的，我很好，只是有些酒潑到你身上了？你沒事吧？」

「嗯，我沒事，別擔心，只是些破舊的衣服，還好不是潑到你昂貴的西裝。」Danny注意到男子頭戴鴨舌帽，穿著一件白t-shirt，外披一件深褐色襯衫釦子都沒扣，捲起袖子，跟卡奇色工裝褲，靴子。 _啊哈！絕對不是本地人，看來對方主動出擊了！_

「不，就算是舊衣服，我還是毀了你的襯衫，這樣吧！今晚你跟你約會對象的酒費都算我的，表示歉意。」

「喔！你真是慷慨，我想我跟我的約會對象會很感激，但首先我也要有對象才行…有我機會可以邀請你一起共度今晚嗎？」男子露出他迷人的笑容。

「真的？我很榮幸，但可惜的是身為俱樂部主人我還有事情要處理，也許改天吧？Paul，這位先生的酒費的算我！希望你有個美好的夜晚。」Danny向男子示意之後便快速的往包廂走去，思考著他是遇到跟蹤狂了？還是這只是對方一種誤導。不管是哪一種後果都不是很好，他現在沒時間跟男子糾纏下去，因為他看到老頭們的手下們已經開始在包廂走道路口不耐煩的看著他。

 

    包廂內，四位家族長輩們在Danny進入後全都怒視著Danny。而他老爹派來的手下Brad則一臉看好戲的樣子。─ _媽的，等我計畫完成我看你還笑不笑的出來！─_ Danny瞪了Brad一眼，轉向四位長輩，陪笑道：

「叔叔們，很抱歉今天比較忙一點，耽誤了一會，要不在請大家喝杯如何？」他舉起了手上的威士忌。

「不用了Daniel，我知道你不想我們在這，所以就少來這一套了，快帶他們幾個上去辦公室，把事情辦了。」其他長輩也表示贊同。

「好吧，如果你這麼說…」他轉身走出包廂，由包廂後的樓梯上到二樓辦公室，Brad及其他四位手下跟在他身後，他在接待室與辦公室的隔門前停下來。

「你們在這等著。不用我多說也知道該怎麼做吧？」Brad給了他一個白眼表是回答。 _死小子，以為是紅人就囂張了！_ Danny關起門，走向辦公桌右側牆的書櫃，移開掩飾的書，打開保險櫃，今天是一季的分紅日，最近他分心了居然忘了。在他把錢跟帳簿放到辦公桌時，外面突然有吵雜的聲音。

「嘿！你不能進到這裡，快滾開！阿阿阿~」說話的人發出慘叫聲之後就是倒地聲。「馬的！找死…」接者又是幾聲慘叫， _嗯…看來都被解決了！_ 「小子，身手不錯！但是…」Danny可以想像Brad在那秀他的功夫拳腳，一聲槍響「阿~！我的…」然後就沉默了。門被踢開的瞬間，Danny剛好從抽屜上層拿出手槍。

「別動！」兩人同時說。

「放下槍！」又在一次同時。

「……」

「……」

兩人開始你瞪我、我瞪你，Danny發現男子的鴨舌帽沒了，襯衫又比剛才多了幾個汙點，看起來像血，雖然剛放倒了四、五個人，卻也沒有大喘氣。─ _嗯…不是普通黑幫或警察，殺手嗎？但就剛剛聲響聽來，外面的人應該都是昏過去，_ _Brad_ _被射中腿或者手，再被揍昏，軍人比較有可能！而他能確定我們一群人在上樓後只有我一個人在辦公室內…哼！原來是撞我時偷裝竊聽器。─_

「抱歉！我必須這麼做，但我沒有時間了，如果再讓Hesse…我必須知道Hesse的交易時間跟地點。」男子顯然從Danny的表情看出Danny知道他在他身上放了竊聽器。

「好~的！如果你原本就打算衝進來問我，那你幹嘛在我身上裝竊聽器？而且，就算要衝進來不是應該等外面那群人走了在來比較好嗎？喔，順便說一下，你欠我一扇門的修理費，那是原木的很貴，下次確定門是鎖的在踢好嗎？你知道門是用手開的不是用腳踢的吧？野蠻人！」Danny越吼越大聲，因為男子開始擺出無辜的臉，一副我怎麼知道你沒鎖門，你門被我踢壞是值量太差，不是我的錯。

「我野蠻人？我有誠心的邀請你跟我一起共度今晚阿！是你先拒絕我…」

「操！你那麼爛的搭散技巧，在加上你跟蹤我幾天了，怎麼看都像是個跟蹤狂，誰知道繼續跟你接觸會發生什麼事，還有監視人不要一直盯著人看，我頸後的毛都束起來了，那種被注視的感覺太強烈了。」Danny繼續吼叫著。

「哼…」男子不屑一笑「謝謝你的指導，但我接受過跟蹤訓練，而你被跟蹤這麼多天也不知道被誰跟蹤還想教訓我…等等，我們可以放下槍嗎？」男子似乎想起他們還舉著槍指著對方。

「你先放。」

「要不一起放？」

「怎麼？像是數到三嗎？」

「你都這麼愛跟人爭論嗎？」

「你到底想不想放下槍？」

「好，那就數到三。」

「一」

「二」

「三」Danny和男子同時把槍別在腰後。

「聽著，我很抱歉發生這些事情，但是我真的必需要知道Hesse…」Danny舉起手停止男子繼續說下去。

「停！發生槍響，下面那群老頭就算怕死，也一定會有員工衝上來或者報警，為什麼現在這麼安靜？」

「喔！那個阿，我上來之前請舞池DJ放最大聲的電音，然後把你說的老頭們的包廂門給卡住，我還把你接待室跟樓梯的門也關起來鎖上了；以現在這裡聽到了音量，我可以說俱樂部裡聽不到剛的槍聲，隔音效果真不錯。」男子有點驕傲的說著。

「當然！我可不想在讓我頭痛的音樂聲中辦公。看來你還是有點頭腦，野蠻人，我可不想還要去應付警察。」

「嘿！我有名字，不要一直叫我野蠻人。」男子像是知道Danny要說什麼馬上補充道：「海軍中校指揮官Steven J. McGarrett，我是個SEAL，所屬海軍情報局。」

「Daniel Corleone我想你應該知道了。那麼指揮官，我知道你有問題想問，但我們必須先解決外面跟樓下老頭們的問題。」

「外面的人都昏過去了，被槍打中的也只是個擦傷，看他太愛現…本來要補他一拳，結果他暈血了。」

「哈！你永遠不知道下一秒會怎樣。雖然我也很討厭Brad，但還是要幫他包紮，如果他跟老爹告狀，說我見死不救，那邊就不好了。」Danny從左邊最下層抽屜拿出急救包，走出門外，外面五人全東倒西歪。

「喔！真好，看來你只對門有仇而以，其他的家具都還完整無缺。」Danny蹲在Brad旁開始幫他包紮手臂，真的只是擦傷。

「你是不打算讓它過去了是吧? Daniel。」

「直到我可以控制自己為止，大概是永遠吧。」Danny笑著對Steve說。

Steve只是安靜的看著Danny包紮Brad。

「好了，現在得想個理由，解釋一下為啥他們全昏過去了。」

「我想也許…」

碰、碰、碰「Daniel、Brad發生什麼事了？為什麼門會鎖住？」

「該死！痾痾…好吧！你別說話我來應付他們。」Danny不等Steve回應就跑去開門。

四位長輩魚貫而入，看到眼前場景全都轉向Danny。「你最好解釋清楚為什麼他們全被揍昏了，還有他是誰？」

「他是我的保鑣。」

「我是他男朋友。」

「什麼？」

「什麼？」

「什麼什麼？到底是男朋友還是保鑣？」

「我的保鑣，但是也是我的男朋友，這樣可以了吧！寶貝，我們不是說好贊時先不要公開的嗎？」Danny嘆了一口氣，並努力壓制正在飆升的怒火。

「可是Daniel，他們是你的叔叔們，我們應該對長輩們誠實！而且我不覺得我有辦法在你身邊不去碰你。」說完Steve很自然的就伸手放到Danny肩膀，把Danny拉到自己懷中，就這樣不放了。

「嘿！嘿！你給我安分一點。我可沒有同意你…」Danny還要繼續卻被打斷。

「那還是沒解釋為何我們的手下被揍昏，Brad手臂上的傷口…」

「那是因為這個野獸，看到我辦公室外有很多人，以為有人來找我麻煩，你們的手下也是看到他二話不說就打起來，Brad…」

「Brad對Daniel不敬，我只是請他對Daniel尊重一點…」Steve慢慢的閉嘴，因為Danny正怒瞪著他。

「所以…結果就是這樣，現在讓我們把正事辦完好嗎？Steve可以請你去把錢跟帳本拿來嗎？」Danny用眼神示意損壞的門，如果讓長輩們看到門壞了又更難解釋了。

「當然，Daniel，叔叔們請稍等。」Steve快速的進入了辦公室，Danny慶幸剛剛沒有把錢跟帳本放回保險箱。但又忍不住對Steve自來熟翻白眼。

「叔叔們請坐。」Danny盡量讓長輩們背對辦公室的門。並開始解釋這季的收日情況來分散注意。很快Steve就回到接待室，把錢放在接待室左側的桌子上，帳本直接遞給Danny，很自動的侵入Danny的私人空間。─ _天阿！這個人是認真的嗎？老天為何你要這樣對我？─_ 在跟長輩確認完每個人該分配到的分紅後，Danny和Steve一起叫醒地上昏死的五個人。他們先是困惑，接者全警惕的注視著Steve。

「好了，好了，放輕鬆，這位打暈你們的野獸，他是我男朋友兼保鏢，下次看到別再亂出手，不然我可不保證你們只會被打暈而以。」

「你他馬的…」Brad的咆嘯，在Danny和Steve怒視之下退縮了。

「好了，今天就到此為止吧，Daniel下次不要再有這種事發生，你知道後果會如何。」

「是的，叔叔們，Brad慢走不送了。」Danny指著門口下逐客令。Brad臨走時還瞪了他們一眼。─ _快回去跟老爹哭訴吧，小屁孩！_

他轉向Steve。「來吧！我相信你有問題要問我。但首先，今晚已經夠戲劇化了，我把帳本放回保險箱後就離開這，第二、我們必須去跟Paul講清楚，老爹一定會派人來調查，然後請他找人來處理門，第三、你住的酒店在哪？等等是酒店還是旅店？阿，不重要，反正你要跟我一起住了。」Steve跟著Danny回到辦公室，把帳本放回保險箱，並把書本擺好。

「嗯?前面兩點我都理解，第三又是為何？」Steve皺著眉頭。

「那就是當我Daniel Corleone男朋友的代價，你要讓人相信我們真的在交往就必須跟我住，而且我相信你的問題一定要我的幫忙，這會導致你一直跑來找我，那麼你乾脆直接住我家。話說回來，你哪來的點子說我是男朋友？」他們回到了接待室，Danny確保他東西都帶了。

「我調查過你，你的身份自然在每個政府單位都有檔案，而且我知道你不請保鏢，也知道你為何不請保鑣，所以就先剔除了那個選項。男朋友看起來是最合理。」Steve把他掉在地上的鴨舌帽撿起來，摺好，塞在褲子後面的口袋。

「所以我們就說…我們在網上認識，今天正式交往？我認識個人可以幫我們偽造網路聊天記錄，這是我目前想到最可行的辦法了，除非有人太偏執不然應該是可以蒙混過關。」

「你說了算，這裡是你的地盤，我在這沒有太多資源可以利用。這麼說來我們是男朋友了囉？」Steve開心的對Danny笑。

「天阿！為何我有種覺得這笑容會帶來很多危險？」

「你想太多了，Daniel。」Steve再次伸手放到Danny肩膀，把他拉近兩個人一起往樓下走。

「嘿！嘿！放開我。你這野獸！」

「噓！這是當男朋友的權力。」

「我恨你！」

「嗯哼，我有預感我們會相處得很好。」

看著Steve那得意的臉，Danny很想揍他，但他也得承認Steve的預感是正確的。

 

也許Steve就是上天給他突破點，也許…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    由於Steve住的旅店跟Danny家是反方向，另外Steve需要生活用品，加上Danny家的食物，啤酒，日常生活用品也都需要補給，所以兩人也順道去了超市，結賬時，那野獸居然直接把東西跟Danny的一起結。對上Danny詢問的眼神，Steve說：「幹嘛？是你要我搬去你家的！這些東西我本來不需要買的，現在因為你的一句話而需要額外開銷，幫男朋友出不是應該的嗎？Windy你說對吧？」Steve無賴的找收銀員助陣，Windy看著Danny猛點頭。

「那是你需要用的東西，又不是我，再說那些東西也不比你住的破爛房間貴多少，我不忍心看你住那，要你搬來跟我住，你現在跟我說沒錢？沒錢可以去領阿！刷信用卡也好！」Danny在一次控制漸漸提高的音量。

「可是Daniel，我…我把錢包放在車上了。」Steve開始用更無賴的狗狗眼。Danny看了一眼Windy，還有眼角邊Steve身後的顧客，都中招了。 _該死的混蛋，臉皮到底是什麼做的這麼厚？_

「好吧！好吧！但是明天的晚餐你請。」

「都依你說的，好嗎？」Steve又露出了那得意的笑容。Danny看著那笑容居然覺得沒這麼討厭了。─ _天阿，救救我吧！─_ 兩人把東西拿著出了超商走向車子，Steve則拿出一條巧克力棒開始邊走邊吃。

「你父母沒教你不要邊走邊吃嗎？不雅觀，也不衛生。」

「有阿！可速Danno，你的聚熱部吃的東虛不都，偶很餓。」Steve口吃不清的回答。

Danny停下來盯著Steve。

Steve吞下食物之後說「怎麼了，我說錯什麼了嗎？你俱樂部吃的東西真的很少。還是你要跟我說不要滿嘴食物說話？」

Danny搖頭：「沒什麼，走吧，很晚了，再晚我就要錯過我女兒的睡前通話了。」說完便快步的走向他的車，Steve覺得一陣莫名，但安靜的跟著Danny。

 

    他們回到Danny家已經是半夜1點多了，Danny把車停在車庫，讓Steve租來的車停到過道上，兩人在走到門口前也都沒說話，Danny開門的同時，他往兩邊的某個點看，檢查固定跟監的人是否都在同樣位置上。Steve一定也注意到了，只是沒說什麼。進入客廳，Danny開燈，直接帶著食物那帶進了廚房，留下Steve獨自觀察客廳。

「哇喔！跟我想像的不太一樣！」Steve幾分鐘後也跟著進廚房。

「那你想像中的是怎樣呢？」Danny已經把食物、啤酒的放進冰箱。

「不知道，感覺會在更豪華一點，但是這樣很有家的味道，只是擺設有點空了。」

「是阿，如果不是前妻把女兒跟她的東西都帶走，那的確是很有家的感覺。」

「對不起！我不是有意…」

「沒關係，離婚本來就是這麼一回事，這不是你的錯，你要先洗澡嗎？你看起來糟透了，幸好你剛在超市有吧襯衫脫了，不然應該會有不少人因為上面的血跡被嚇到或者跑來問你"還好嗎？"」Danny轉移了話題，並認真的觀察Steve身體狀態，他看起來累透了，眼底有黑眼圈，臉頰開始有點凹陷，亂糟糟的頭髮，跟過長的鬍渣，180多公分大約高Danny一個頭，但感覺Steve肩膀上壓著很沉重的東西，Danny推測不論是什麼，一定都跟Steve提到的Hesse有關。

「你確定？你也看起來不怎麼好。」

「我再怎麼糟也沒比你慘，快去浴室在樓梯上去右轉走廊的盡頭，我需要趁現在跟女兒通電話，Hawaii現在大概快8點，再晚就沒機會了。」

「好吧，那我先去洗，但不會太久，通常只要3分鐘就夠了。」

「嘿！嘿！你在想什麼，又沒人趕你，好好放輕鬆的把自己弄乾淨，順便把鬍子整理整理，我不覺得陸軍會接受你現在這模樣。嗯嗯，不接收反駁快去。」

「是海軍，海軍！Daniel」Steve離開廚房走進客廳拿起他的背包跟剛買的生活用品。

「隨便。」Danny翻了白眼，拿出手機撥給Rachel。「Rachel我知道今天有點晚，但事發生了一些事情，我現在很累，可以麻煩你直接先把手機給Grace嗎？等我跟她說完，我們再好好的處理我們之間的事。」

「Daniel既然你都這麼說了，而且你是聽起來真的很累，這次就算了。Grace你父親想跟你說話。」Rachel難得好心，沒刁難他。

「Hi！Danno！」

「嘿，小猴子，你今天過得怎樣？」

「很好，大家都很喜歡Hoppy先生！」

「婀…誰是Hoppy先生？」

「Stan買給我的一隻兔子，為了動物展示課要用。」

「哇，那真是太棒了。」Danny壓抑著內心的憤怒與挫折感，這應該是他做的事，而不是某個不知哪裡冒出來的地產大亨…，再一次的Danny恨他的生活。

    跟Grace的通話時間都過了飛快，不知不覺又過了快半小時，在Rachel催促的背景音下，Danny只能忍痛先提出掛電話。

「嘿！小猴子，現在已經很晚了，該上床睡覺了喔。」

「可是Danno我還有很多事想告訴你，你什麼時候才要來Hawaii，我好想你。」

「很快了，等爸爸處理完一些大人的事情，就可以過去陪你了。」Danny很不想騙Grace，他真心希望他的計畫能盡快完成，希望一切能夠順利進行。

「好吧！愛你喔。」

「Danno也愛你。」通話結束了。Danny看著手機，深深嘆了口氣。

「誰是Danno？」Steve突然出現在廚房門口，

「天阿！嚇死我了，你走路不出聲音的嗎？你在那多久了？」Danny注意到Steve只圍一條浴巾在腰上，頭髮微濕，榛色的眼睛比剛明亮了一點，鬍渣也沒了，寬闊的肩膀，厚實的胸肌，線條分明的六塊肌，強壯的手臂─ _哇！看那手臂上的刺青，真性感！操，他現在是故意在撥弄頭髮嗎？_

「你沒回答我的問題，誰是Danno？」

「不關你的事。」Danny站起來準備離開廚房。

「我認為有關我男朋友的事，就是跟我有關的事。」Steve擋住Danny的去路。

「你是認真的嗎？嘿！友情提示：我們並不是真的情侶，所以管好你自己的事就好！」

「好，但是你答應過我要幫助我找到Hesse，這關係到對我很重要的人，而你的狀態，讓我很擔心…」

「我很好，不用你擔心，反到是你，就算你現在整理好自己，我也還是看得出來你處在極大的壓力下，有好一陣子沒睡好，距離你上次一覺到天亮有多久了？」

「我很好，我知道我的身體狀況，不用你擔心。」

「真是太棒了，記住這句話，因為我也不用你擔心。但我勸你照照鏡子，看清楚你現在的樣子，你再來跟我說你很好。」Danny繞過Steve把遺忘在客廳的補給品拿起，直接上樓。「客房在一樓，二樓左轉右側也有一間，隨你要住哪間！」

「Daniel，我…」Steve在樓梯底層喊著，回應他的是摔門聲。

 

    當Danny洗完澡，整理好自己，把自己丟到床上已經快半夜3點了，看著床頭的時鐘，嘆了口氣，真是個漫長的夜晚。主臥室內還有一間浴室，所以他可以避免出房門遇到Steve，想到Steve又嘆了口氣，該跟他說實情嗎？他大概會答應幫忙，可是確定要把他拖進這爛攤子嗎？到時失敗了可能會害死他。還是不要把他牽扯進來，Hesse這名字真耳熟，是跟老爹有生意來往嗎？嗯，得問問Matty才行，幫Steve找到Hesse之後就分道揚鑣吧。他的房門被輕輕推開，Danny緊張了一下。

Steve的頭探出門縫，輕聲的說。「嘿，Daniel你睡著了嗎？」

Danny裝睡他沒精力再來一輪爭吵。

Steve把門推開，身體有一半已經進入了房間。「Daniel我知道你醒的，我能進來嗎？」

Danny嘆氣睜開眼，用手肘撐起身體，打開床頭的檯燈。「你都已經進來了，我的回答好像不重要吧！又怎麼了？」

Steve穿著另一件白t-shirt，灰色棉褲，站在門邊。「我只是想跟你道歉，我剛越界了。」

「那沒關係，我只是累了。不過我是真心的擔心你身體狀況，我想SEAL的抗壓性一定很高，但你正在處崩潰邊緣，這事情正壓著你喘不過氣，你需要幫助，寶貝。首先從充足的睡眠開始，你該回去睡覺休息了。」

「關於那個…」Danny看著Steve在門口猶豫該怎麼開口，人高馬大，卻手足無措，有點可愛， _天阿！他還是個_ _SEAL_ _。政府花錢訓練他都白花了嗎？_

「什麼，你還想要說什麼？」Danny不耐煩的說，Steve畏縮了一下。

「我…我可以睡在這裡嗎？」Steve小聲的說，微小到Danny差點沒聽清楚。

「什麼！？」Danny覺得自己聽錯了，他要睡這裡？跟他一起？

「我可以睡地板…」Steve又露出了狗狗眼，還附加委屈的表情。Danny推測Steve一定是被惡夢糾纏而睡眠不足，看他的樣子剛應該有睡了一會，但馬上又被惡夢驚醒。

「好吧，過來吧，反正床夠大。」Danny放棄掙扎了。

「真的？我可以…」Steve不敢相信他聽到Danny說的話。

「當然，我睡過地板，就算你是SEAL，對你的背也不好。所以你到底要不要過來睡覺？」

「要！」Steve開心的笑起來，輕輕關上門，走到床的另一側，Danny看著他又突然停止動作，猶豫是不是該開口。

「你如果是在猶豫能不能脫掉上衣跟棉褲的話，答案是可以，只要你能舒服的睡覺，我無所謂，但是你的內褲要留著，我們還沒到那種關係。」

「可是Daniel，我是你男朋友耶。」Steve脫掉上衣跟棉褲，臉上的笑容又回來了。

「少得寸進尺了，Steven。現在快點上床睡覺。」

「天啊！你都這麼把人搞上床的嗎？」Danny瞪了他一眼。「我是說Daniel，你真是超棒的男朋友！」Steve把自己調整到舒服的位置。

「快點睡覺，已經很晚了，醒來還有一堆事要做。別想歪了，Steven！」Danny看到Steve表情就知道他想什麼，五指打開把手掌蓋住Steve的臉，讓Steve閉上眼。

「晚安，Steve。」把手收回。

「晚安，Danno！」

Danny呼了一口氣─ _當然！他能直接推測_ _Danno_ _是誰？這該死的野獸。_ 之後便進入了睡夢中。

 

    Danny漸漸的醒來，他感覺自己身下有股溫暖傳過來，這散發溫暖的物體正隨者他的呼吸一起起伏者，他的頭不是枕在枕頭上，而是比枕頭還硬一點的東西，但不至於不舒服，還有點安心的感覺。終於他的大腦，慢慢開始運作，他警覺的睜開眼睛，果然他整個人有半側身體都趴在Steve身上，他頭枕在Steve的胸膛上，一隻手輕扶在另一邊的胸膛，他的一隻腿向上彎曲，大腿內側在高一點就要碰到Steve的敏感地帶，而他自己的硬挺正輕壓著Steve的腰側。 _該死！為什麼會變成這樣的睡姿，這真是太尷尬了！_ _Steve_ _似乎還沒醒，趁現在快退。_ 正當他打算用他最滑順的動作離開Steve的身邊時，他發現Steve的一隻手被他壓著，而Steve像是感覺到Danny的動作也開始動了，一個翻身，換他大半身體趴在Danny身上，另一個手和被Danny壓著的結合一起，緊緊抱著Danny，Steve慢慢的調整身體角度，頭壓在Danny的胸口，確定Danny無法掙脫後，發出舒服的呼氣聲，「別走…」Steve喃喃的說著。「Steve？」Danny試圖叫醒Steve。「Steve？」在試一次，等了幾分鐘，還是沒回應。Danny嘆了氣，用在翻身時差點被壓住的手，輕撫Steve的背。感受兩人皮膚對皮膚的觸感，還有互相傳遞的體溫，以及兩人下身硬物觸碰到對方的大腿， _不！不要去想那邊，那只會把事情弄得更糟。但不得不說，這樣有人睡在身旁的感覺真好，有多久獨自一個人醒來了？這感覺真叫人懷念。_ Danny聽著Steve平順，深沉的呼吸聲，漸漸地睡著了。

 

    Danny再次醒來，窗外的陽光表示已經快中午了，轉頭看時鐘，10點47分，比他預計的早，但也快接近午餐了。Steve還是相同的姿勢，只是更放鬆了，有部分的身體退回了他那一側，但Danny想離開床是不可能不弄醒Steve，但他看Steve熟睡的樣子，想著這應該是他這個月來難得的充足睡眠，就不忍心叫醒Steve，但他又必須去廁所。像感應到Danny的捆擾，Steve深吸了一口氣，抬頭張開眼睛，困惑的觀察了房間，然後看了自己的姿勢，愣了一下。

「嘿！早安。」Danny決定先表示他已經醒了，Steve顯然大腦還在開機中。

「你也早安！」Steve露出淺淺的笑，似乎不在意他們兩人為何會變成這樣的睡姿。

「你知道，雖然我也很想繼續待在床上，但是我必須去廁所。所以，麻煩你…」

「喔，抱歉！」Steve快速的退開，Danny一點都不承認他馬上就懷念Steve的體溫，Steve頭枕著一隻手，仰躺的看著Danny去廁所。

Danny出廁所回到床上時，Steve保持同樣姿勢，一直看著，眼神帶有一種Danny不明的情緒。

「怎麼了？」Danny沒躺下而是被墊著枕頭坐著，轉頭觀察Steve想解出那情緒是什麼意思。

「沒什麼。」Steve轉頭看向窗外，避開他的眼神。

「嗯哼，是阿，沒什麼。你知道那根本一點說服力都沒有。」

「你真的不得到答案不罷休，對吧？」

「也許吧，你可以不答但我還是會繼續問，所以，到底怎麼了？」

Steve嘆氣。「昨天晚上是我這兩個月來第一次睡的安穩，沒有被惡夢驚醒。而我覺得你是主要的因素…」

「喔，很高興我能幫忙，你不用客氣。」

「你都一直這麼喜歡打斷人說話嗎？我是認真的，我也知道你說的都是對的，但是我現在沒有時間去管那些，Hesse的事情，我只能私下調查，海軍給我三個月的時間休息，而我只能利用這段時間去追捕Hesse，如果我回到了海軍，我一定會被調離Hesse的案件。Hesse對我做出那些事情之後，我沒辦法接受這個結果，我必須要親手逮到那狗娘養的混蛋！」Steve離開床，開始在床邊來回踱步，對於現實無力改變感到不耐而沮喪。

「我在海軍情報局，追捕Hesse兄弟已經5年了，幾個月前終於抓到了弟弟Anton Hesse，而不知怎麼的，哥哥Victor Hesse知道了我的行動，威脅我用我爸換他弟，但他還派了一小隊來救Anton，在交火過程我沒有選擇，只能對Anton開火…然後…然後…」

「然後Anton死了，Victor憤怒之下殺了你爸，而你現在正在進行對Victor復仇之旅？而你的噩夢，就是無能救你的父親？」

「沒錯，Daniel，這兩個月來只我要一閉上眼睛，我就會一直聽到那聲帶走我爸生命的槍響，它一直在我腦中揮之不去；我回到Hawaii的家時，牆壁上還有我爸的血跡，HPD卻一點線索都沒有，當時我就知道我只能自己追查。」Steve雖然憤怒，但更多是的哀傷。

「天阿！我很抱歉Steve，沒人應該遭遇到這種事情。」Danny下床想過去給Steve個擁抱，可是克制住了。

「是阿，你可以這麼說。」

「所以，你這兩個月一直獨自再追查Victor Hesse，沒有海軍跟警察的後援？」

「是的，只要海軍一發現我…」

「你他媽的瘋了嗎？你知道那有多危險！如果Victor知道了，他隨時有可能放條假消息引你進入陷阱，你隨時可能會死，你知道嗎！？」Danny音量抬高。

「我沒有其他選擇…」

「你有海軍情報的資源都花了5年了，你覺得這三個月能抓到Victor？」

「Victor在失去他弟之後就開始變的魯莽了，雖然不容易，我還是能追查他到這裡。如果三個月不夠，我可能申請備役或者直接退役…」

「然後呢？這只有兩種結局，不是你死，就是Victor，而就你現在這情況，我很肯定Victor的贏面比較大，就算你真的成功解決了Victor，你自己本身一定也會付出很大的代價，你覺得這是你父親要的嗎？身為一個父親的我，可以很肯定的跟你說：這不是他要的結果！」Danny的手開始揮舞著，強調他的重點。

「你不認識我父親，而且我會沒事的，我知道我在做什麼！」

「又來了，就是你這種想法，直接導致你走上自毀的路你知道嗎？SEAL難道沒訓練你們危機意識嗎？」

「這會出自黑手黨長子還真是趣味！」Steve反諷。

「這話是什麼意思，我的身份又不是我能選擇，你以為我想要這種生活嗎？」

「你不是嗎？你明明很想你的女兒，卻還是待在這裡，還不是在Hawaii陪她，我覺得這就說明了很多。」

「不要質疑Grace，在我生活的重要性，我現在沒有選擇，在我處理一些事之後，我就離開這裡，到那充滿菠蘿還有沙子的鬼地方。」

「既然你說你沒有選擇，為何不能理解，我也沒有選擇？還有Hawaii才不是鬼地方，人們稱它為天堂是有原因。」

「對我來說不是，我討厭沙子，海灘，鯊魚，海嘯，還有一整年的大太陽，曬的你全身變紅變黑，然後得了皮膚癌！」

「誰不喜歡海灘？」

「我剛說了我不喜歡海灘。」

「那是自問性的問題，我都不知道我們在爭什麼了？」Steve突然看起來很困惑。而且Danny覺得他們兩個只穿內褲，跟對方爭論有點荒謬。

「我想是某件有關你說昨天晚上睡得很好的事？聽著，我知道你別無選擇，但我希望你能理解的是，我不是要阻止你去追查Victor，我認為你不應該獨自一個人，我相信你一定有朋友可以幫助你。該死！連我認識你不到一天都願意幫你，我不相信海軍裡沒人…」

Steve的臉色又變難看了。「我能想到是有幾個，不過他們都無法…」

「什麼？他們都在出祕密任務還怎麼了？」Danny看到Steve的表情變更難過了。「喔，他們無法幫你是因為他們已經…」

「是的，Daniel！他們有的是退役了，過著安穩的生活，有的則是被調到不同單位，我不能把拉他們下水；而在海軍陪我到最後的只剩Freddie，但Freddie再抓捕Anton的時候，為了斷後而…而…」Steve開始哽咽。

這次Danny直接把他拉進懷裡，手伸到Steve的頸後，將Steve拉下來，讓他的臉埋Danny的頸窩。「噓！噓！沒事了，沒事了。」Steve的雙手很自然的環抱在Danny的下背上，Danny一隻手輕撫著Steve的背，頸後的手往上順著Steve的頭髮向下撫摸。Danny能感覺到Steve眼淚滑過他的脖子。

「這太蠢了，我不應該在這流淚，我應該在外面找Hesse的線索。」

「嘿！這沒關係，你剛失去你的好朋友，我猜Freddie應該更像你的兄弟，緊接著失去你的父親，你在短時間內失去了兩個對你很重要的人，我認為你有權力難過，甚至很佩服你還能獨自追查Hesse到這了還不被殺害，我不能說這一切都會過去，但我能說事情都會變好，你會變好，Hesse的事情不用擔心，我們會抓到那個混蛋。」他溫柔的說，手繼續安撫著Steve。

「我們?」Steve慢慢恢復情緒，人也開始放鬆在Danny的懷抱中。

「是的，我們！我記得昨天晚上跟剛剛都有說過我會幫你找到Hesse。」Danny再次享受著了皮膚對皮膚的的觸感，互相傳遞的體溫。

「這讓我想起來我剛要說的事：Daniel，你知道你是第一個主動提出幫我，我不用任何威脅或是賄賂的人嗎？你跟我想的黑幫太子不太一樣…」Steve挺起頭來往後一點，看著Danny的眼睛。

「什麼？你打算在我答應你的請求之後，把我灌醉或弄暈，然後帶到某個陰暗角落，準備對我嚴刑拷打嗎？我還以為我的魅力足夠可以釣到一隻野生海豹。」

「為什麼我是野生海豹？」Steve好奇看著Danny。

「喔！你是SEAL，但是你不聽話獨自一個到處亂跑。不然你覺得大野狼怎麼樣？你昨天的笑容讓我想起Grace童話故事書裡的那種大野狼。」Danny看著Steve因為他的解釋而笑了起來，自己也跟著笑了。

幾秒後，Steve笑容淡了神情變的認真「Daniel，相信我，我說你是讓我沒惡夢的主要原因，不是開玩笑。我知道我們認識不到一天，你可能覺得這很荒謬，但我在你身邊有種安全感，我的直覺告訴我，可以相信你，而且我真的很喜歡你，這大概是我直接說你是我男朋友的真正原因，我從來沒有對任何人有這種感覺，不論你對我的想法如何，我想說真的謝謝你，謝謝你願意幫我。」

「高興能幫助你入睡，，我也對你很有好感，再說你現在狀態不是最好，但你還是很吸引人。還有叫我Danny，我不是很喜歡別人叫我Daniel。」

「不能叫Danno嗎？我還以為你比較喜歡叫Danno。」

「嘿！那是我女兒剛學說話，給我的專有稱呼。你別拿來亂用！」

「阿！真可愛，Danno！」Steve又露出了那欠打的笑容。

「天阿！你臉皮還真厚。算了，我要去弄咖啡跟早餐了，或者說午餐才對，你先去漱洗。」Danny指著浴室的門。

「你還真愛指使人，Danno」Steve拿起他丟在地上的t-shirt和棉褲走進了浴室，忽略Danny給他的白眼。

Danny等浴室的門關起後，才走到床頭櫃上拿起手機，撥出Matty的電話。

 

-「嗨！Danny，我想你也差不多該起床了，昨晚應該不錯吧？你男朋友聽起來很不錯喔，還能一打五…」他一點也不意外消息馬上就傳出去了。幸好昨天離開俱樂部後，用Toast給他的加密電話，傳訊息說明聊天記錄的事情。Toast馬上回復交給他辦了。這下應該十拿九穩了。

-「閉嘴！Matty現在不是時候！」Danny捏了捏自己的鼻樑。

-「哇嗚！我還以為你會比較沒那麼暴躁了，看來昨晚沒得吃…」

-「Matty我是認真的，我有重要的事要談。」

-「好吧！什麼事？」

-「不安全，你等等能到老地方跟我見面嗎？」

-「好的，跟菠蘿有關嗎？」

-「不準確，但是是相關事件。」

-「好，那下午1點在那邊見？」

-「好，就這樣。」

Danny放下電話，果然又看到Steve在浴室門口看著他，等他解釋。

「Matty可能有Hesse的消息，但我不能確定。而我不能用不安全的線路，所以…你現在先去把你的東西搬來這，換一下衣服，我漱洗一下就好。」

「所以我之後都可以跟你一起睡了？」Steve賊笑了一下。

「那是你的重點？好吧，接來的幾天可能會很累人，你說我可以幫你入睡，而我需要你養足精神，所以，是的接下來幾天你可以跟我一起睡！」

「就像我說的，你真的是超棒的男朋友，Danno！」Steve開始走向房門。

「我說過不要叫我Danno！」Danny走進浴室吼著。

「隨你怎麼說，Danno！」Steve的聲音因距離變小了。

_該死！真不該對他心軟，簡直得寸進尺！_


	3. Chapter 3

老地方其實是一間Danny很喜歡的披薩店，老闆Roland是他爸爸(Eddie Williams)的朋友，因為之前火災被身為消防員的Eddie救了，所以自然就成了好朋友。Danny小時候沒事就喜歡往這跑，學會了如何做披薩，反正他愛吃，沒事他也會幫忙Roland；在Eddie死後，這裡算是另一個避難所。在確定甩掉了跟監，Danny把車停在一個街區外的後巷，步行由後門進入披薩店。Steve跟在他身後，十足保鏢的樣子。好吧！只有行為上，服裝上就是個旅客。

「嗨！Roland好久不見！」Danny上前給Roland一個擁抱。

「嘿！Danny你看起來沒比上次遭了。我猜跟後面那位先生有關？」Roland打趣道。

「喔！拜託，不要連你也來，一定是Matty那傢伙！」Danny翻了個白眼

「我們是替你高興阿！Rachel帶著Grace離開後，誰都別想在你臉上弄出笑容，結果後面這位先生一出現你就有笑容了。阿！你好，我是Roland，你一定是Steve，很高興認識你。」Roland伸出隻手。

「我也很高興認識你，先生。」Steve握住Roland伸來的手。

「叫我Roland就好。」

「是的，Roland。」

「Roland我們還沒吃午餐，可以麻煩你幫我們做披薩嗎？」

「當然，你的照舊，對吧？Steve你呢？」

「有夏威夷披薩嗎？」

「噁…拜託誰會吃那種的東西。」Danny露出厭惡的表情。

「什麼？為什麼這麼說？」Steve皺眉頭表示不解。

Roland解釋：「你要原諒Danny，不喜歡菠蘿，他覺得披薩只能有芝士，醬料和麵糰。其他東西都不能出現在披薩上。」

「嘿！我不是討厭菠蘿，單一當水果吃我可以，但是水果跟火腿絕對不能跟披薩出現在同個空間。」

「哇！你對披薩還真是莫名的執著。但我覺得你應該給夏威夷披薩一次機會，也許你會喜歡它。」

「除非我死了！想都別想。」Danny直接往員工室走。

「夏威夷披薩？我會拿去給你們，你跟著Danny進去吧，我想你們有事要討論？」

「是的，謝謝。」Steve跟著進入了員工室。

 

Danny在員工室末端等Steve進來，等Steve加入他之後，帶著他經過儲藏間，在地板上拉出往地下室的門。

「這麼神祕？」Steve挑了個眉。

「小心駛得萬年船。」Danny走在前頭。

Danny走到樓梯底部就Matty站起來迎接他。「嗨，Matty！」同樣也是個擁抱。

「哈囉！Danny你…」

「省下你說的話，Roland剛都說過了。Matty這是Steve，Steve這是我弟Matty。」

「Matthew Corleone」

「Steve McGarrett」兩人握手。Danny這時從旁邊的小冰箱拿出三瓶啤酒。

「好！我們坐下談正事。」Danny遞給Matty和Steve啤酒。

「這麼早就喝？」Matty疑問的看著Danny。

「相信我接下來你可能不只要一瓶。」

 

Roland在他們談話一半時把披薩送了進來，Danny和Steve邊吃邊聽Matty講他知道關於Hesse的事情。

「Hesse跟老爹有過不只一次的交易。我知道的幾次都不是大宗，但每次都是老爹親自接待，似乎對Hesse有一定的尊重。」

「哇！那真是很特殊的情況。」Danny同意Matty，畢竟要黑手黨老大親自接待，就比需要在道上有一定的名聲，不然就是介紹人有足夠的份量，Danny偏向後者，那麼問題就道誰是推薦人？

Matty讀懂了Danny表情。「那我就不知道了，老爹從來都沒提過，問太多就太可疑了。」

Steve則說：「也許是Hesse辦事效率好，雖然我不該這麼說，但是追捕了他5年，他的履歷對恐怖分子或黑道都令人印象深刻。」

Matty繼續說：「也許吧…無論如呵，這次Hesse卻是帶了比大宗生意上門，需要的數量多到老爹要多幾天時間準備。並且特別訂製了某些東西。」

「什麼？他是要去支助某個恐怖組織嗎？通常這麼多數量老爹是不會接，太可疑了，也容易觸動警方。」Danny有些驚訝，老爹一項對於軍火生意都很小心，這也是他需要花這麼久的時間計畫。

Matty聳肩：「不知道，但是Hesse有提到Hawaii。」

「什麼！？」Danny和Steve同時說。

Matty攤手：「嘿！不要問我，我只是聽到而已，我也不知道Hesse到底計畫什麼。」

「好吧！那麼你知道Hesse什麼時候跟你們父親交易嗎？」Steve問，似乎還再介意Hesse需要把大量軍火運入Hawaii的計畫。

「三天後的晚上，在家族的碼頭倉庫內，貨太多不適合運送，所以老爹跟Hesse決定直接交易後一次運上船。」

「好的，謝了Matty。」Danny起身。

「那個菠蘿怎麼樣了，你還是很討厭嗎？」Matty沒來由的問。

「是的，但我已經可以試著吞下肚了。」Danny堅定的看著Matty。

「好，我只是想提醒你，如果不喜歡就別勉強，還有很多可以東西代替菠蘿。」

「Matty你知道為了Grace，我必須解決菠蘿的問題，她媽可是把她帶到都是菠蘿的地方。」

「那我只能祝你好運了。Steve照顧好我哥，好嗎？」Matty再次向Steve伸手。

「那當然，Danny是個好人，我一定會保護他。」Steve堅定的握住Matty的手。

「嘿！Danny，這個不錯，我喜歡不要讓他跑了！」Matty鬆手拍了Danny的背。

「嘿！是我保護他才對，你不知道他有多瘋…」Steve開始推著Danny上樓梯。

「對！對！對！你說的都對Danno！再見，Matty」。Steve在樓梯上往下喊。

「再見！」Matty笑著看他們消失在樓梯口。

 

    Danny開車往俱樂部，Steve在駕駛座上一直盯著他看。他知道Steve要問什麼，但是他現在真的不想回答，他需要思考，Hesse跟老爹的交易足夠大道引起警方的注意，這對他的計畫有很大的影響，但是最大的可變因素就坐在他旁邊。這項消息傳回海軍，就算Steve不是官方正式調查，也足夠受到Steve上級的關注，而不追究Steve的私自行動，甚至有可能記功，畢竟一次就能抓到多年追捕的恐怖分子外加殺父仇人還有New Jersey黑手黨老大是難得機會。海軍的加入，可能會使他的計畫付諸一炬，他該如何勸Steve不要通知海軍？

「所以，你是真不打算理我了？」Steve終於厭倦了沉默。

「什麼意思？」Danny裝傻中。

「不要裝傻，你不理我是因為你不想讓我問Matty說的菠蘿是什麼，聰明人都知道那不是指水果。」

「哇，你居然說自己是聰明人阿，聰明人會獨自追捕一個極度危險的恐怖分子嗎？」Danny知道自己無理，但他還沒做出決定。

「諷刺我並沒有任何幫助Danny，你很明顯有計畫其他的事情，我信任你會幫我抓住Hesse，我只想請你相信我，不管你在計畫什麼我都會幫你！」

「問題就是我不確定要不要你幫我！我需要好好思考，我沒辦法邊開車邊應付你的問題邊思考要不要你的幫忙！所以現在請你安靜，讓我安全的把車開到俱樂部，我們在解決你的問題好嗎？」

「好！補充一點，別說我多瘋狂，從Matty的語氣聽起來，你打算做的事只會比我更瘋狂。」Steve把頭望向窗外。接下來的車程，他們沒說半句話。

 

    俱樂部下午就開始準備營業了，Danny今天早到需要把昨天擱置的事情處理完，最重要的是辦公室破壞的門。一進俱樂部，Danny正準備拿瓶啤酒給Steve讓他坐在吧檯，等他處理完他的公事。Paul卻直接表示樓上有客人在等他─ _操，來的這麼快，看來這次嚴重了。_ 這是Paul給他的暗號，一般重要客人都只會在包廂裡，會在樓上的永遠只有老爹派來的人。Steve感覺到他的緊張，伸手捏了捏他的肩膀安慰他，Danny嘆口氣，點了點頭，拉著Steve的手往辦公室走。Steve看著他們牽著的手，笑了起來，這是Danny第一次在公開場合主動碰他。「不要笑得像白痴一樣，只是牽個手而已。」Steve笑得更開了─ _白痴，到底誰會喜歡他？好吧！看他外表真的很難想像他其實是個呆瓜。_ 「Danny你也開始笑得像白痴一樣了。」「閉嘴！我才沒有像白痴一樣的笑容。」

他才剛恢復的心情，進到接待室之後又全沒了。他看到Brad跟另一個老爹經常帶在身邊的手下Pete一起在辦公室的門前，Brad臉上帶著比Steve更欠揍十倍的笑容，

「如果你想我可以再揍他一次！」Steve在他耳邊悄悄的說。

「謝了，寶貝！不過這次我覺得我想自己動手。」他把音量控制在只有他們能聽到的範圍。

「一定會很有趣。」

「那當然。」

Brad清了清喉嚨，希望把注意力轉向他。「你的門怎麼壞了。Daniel？」

「這隻野獸踢的，昨天他太擔心我一時心急就踢壞了！」

「是阿！你不知道你們一群兇神惡煞在這，看起來有多危險嗎？並不是說Danny需要被保護什麼的，只是一時激動，本能的保護欲就出來了。」

「Danny？哇，不到一天你就準他叫你Danny了？這真不錯。」Brad看了他們牽著的手，言語充滿譏諷，暗示Danny的飢渴。他能感覺到Steve憤怒的握緊他們正在牽著的手。

「沒錯，有人就是非常討喜，而不像有種討厭狗沒事一樣拼命對著主人叫，要得到主人的注意。」Danny捏了捏Steve緊握的手要他放輕鬆。

「你…」「夠了，時間拖很久了，老大要見你們。」Pete直接切斷Brad要說的話，表示他們在這的原因。 _連電話都不打，直接派人來，是強制見面了。_

「Daniel請你把車鑰匙給Brad，他會把車開回你的住所。我會送你們到老大那。」Pete雖然客氣的說，但語調卻是不容爭辯。

「一點刮傷我就找你算帳！」Danny把車鑰匙丟給Brad。「走吧，寶貝！」不給Brad有機會說話，直接拉著Steve往外走。

 

    坐在後座上，Danny繼續思考著計畫，如果老爹見了Steve，不管Steve幫不幫忙，只要他失敗了Steve都會有危險，看來老爹幫他做了決定了。他知道Steve沒在看他，但是他的手一點都不安份，車開動沒多久，Steve的手就慢慢的往中間挪，直到小指碰小指，然後開始騷擾Danny的其他手指，再演變成兩人壓手指比賽，Steve最後直接又握住了他的手，Danny看著他們又握住的手，淡淡的笑著，眼角也能看見Steve的嘴角往上揚。 _天阿，他感覺自己變回傻傻談戀愛的青少年。跟_ _Steve_ _相處的這一天，他臉上的笑容比過去幾個月多。也許_ _Roland_ _和_ _Matty_ _說對了一件事。但事情結束之後呢？_ _Steve_ _會回到了海軍，繼續他全球的機密任務，而他要去_ _Hawaii_ _陪_ _Grace_ _，他們注定分道揚鑣…_ Steve捏了他的手，他轉頭看到Steve擔憂的眼神，詢問他怎麼了？他只能搖頭表示沒什麼，繼續看向窗外思考當前最重要的事情。

 

    老爹的房子，就像電影裡黑手黨老大的房子一樣，豪華，奢侈，幾個人住都嫌太大的地方，更何況現在只有老爹在住，Danny的母親、Matty的母親還有兩姐妹的母親都生病過世了─ _這是詛咒嗎？_ 大姊Stella，Matty、小妹Bridget，也都有自己的住所。大家只在節日時回來露個面而已。Danny覺得老爹堅持住這只是在撐場面而已。他到是覺得Steve沒對大房子驚豔感到興趣，也許Steve在全球跑也看得夠多了？Pete直接把他們領進書房，老爹一貫地坐在他的辦公桌後面。

「老爹。」Danny慶幸老爹沒有要他親吻戒子，誰知道上面有多少細菌！

「Daniel，這兩天不太安份喔！Brad說你身邊莫名其妙的多了個保鑣兼男朋友，還打傷了其他家族長輩的手下，他們全都紛紛跑來告狀了。你要我怎麼解釋？」

「他們需要更好的手下？」Danny試著逗趣。Steve在旁沒忍住笑出聲。

老爹瞪了他們兩個。「你給我認真點，長輩們對你不滿不是一兩天的事了，你再這樣下去，我怎麼放心把家族交給你管理？」

「他們幾個全打不過一個人，該檢討的是他們…」Danny喃喃的說著，顯然不夠小聲。因為老爹拍了桌子讓他閉嘴。

「這位就是你的新男朋友？少給我保鏢那套，認識你的人都知道你不請保鑣也不用保鏢。」老爹把注意轉到Steve身上。

「Steve McGarrett 很高興認識你，先生」Steve站的挺直主動自我介紹，

「很好，果然有軍人的架勢，海軍SEAL是嗎？那個DADT的條例雖然廢除了，但我還是不覺得有軍人敢直接表示性向。」

「是的，先生，的確是還有些人不敢表態，但我覺得只要遇到對的人，就應該讓大家都知道，再說我打算申請退役，性向這件事不會再困擾我。Daniel就是對的人，我想陪在他身邊。」Steve忍不住轉過頭對他笑。他也回應Steve的笑。Danny知道Steve說申請退役是不想讓老爹起疑，但是聽到還是很開心。

「說的真好！對的人，就應該讓人都知道，你說對吧Sonny？」一個女聲從背後傳過來，Danny回頭看到一個跟他年紀差不多的女性站在書房門口，她慢慢走向老爹很自然的坐在老爹腿上。 _又一個不知死活的拜金女。_

「是的，Jenny！所以我才剛想叫Pete去找妳。跟你介紹一下，我大兒子Daniel，跟他男朋友Steve。Daniel、Steve這是我的女朋友Jenny。」

「嗨！你好！」兩人又同步的說。Danny還揮手示意。

Jenny笑了起來：「喔！天阿！他們真可愛！」並用讓Danny不是很舒服的眼神看著他跟Steve。他能感覺到麻煩事要發生了。

就像應驗他的預感一樣Jenny在老爹的耳邊說了些什麼，又開心的笑了起來。「真的？」老爹小聲回答，Jenny開心的點頭。「好吧！Jenny說希望你們可以親吻。」

「什麼！？才不要，我的親密舉動不是給人娛樂的表演。」Danny簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。Steve則是在旁邊愣住了。

「可是你跟Steve都長得這麼帥氣。這不是天天都能見到這麼登對的情侶。大膽示愛不是年輕人勇於做的事，Steve剛也說了愛就應該讓人知道。還是你害羞？」

    Danny知道他的臉紅了，是因為生氣絕對絕對不是害羞。跟Jenny興奮的眼神相比老爹開始露出懷疑的眼神，Danny知道他無路可退，這該死的老狐狸，絕對是利用Jenny來測驗是不是真的。Danny還在思考時，Steve已經來到他身邊，他還來不及反應，Steve已經捧著他的下巴，低頭閉眼帶入一個吻，他先僵住了沒有回應Steve的吻，但是Steve用手指溫柔的撫摸他的下巴，柔軟的嘴唇輕輕壓著他的嘴唇。 _不管了_ ，他閉眼回應Steve的吻，幾秒之後，伸手到Steve的頸後，加深吻度，邀請Steve打開他的嘴，Steve接受了，舌頭開始糾纏著，他們調整了鼻子找到完美的角度，Steve在他下巴的手用拇指磨蹭他的下巴線，另一隻手伸到他的腰後把他身體拉得更進，他們幾乎緊貼在一起。這感覺很好，Steve對他的感情全都由這個吻傳達過來，他知道如果不是Steve有拉住他的身體，他可能會腿軟。不知過了多久，他聽到有人清了喉嚨，他也感覺需要呼吸，輕輕推開Steve，但沒有完全退開，Steve的額頭靠在他的額頭上。

他打開眼睛對上Steve的眼：「嗨！」「嘿…這感覺真棒。」Steve輕聲的回應他。

「好了，再下去你們就乾脆直接開房間了。」老爹不耐的聲音，使他們快速的分開。Jenny撫著胸口，表情像心要化了一樣。Danny很努力的不翻白眼。

「痾…對不起，情不自禁。」Steve補了一刀。Jenny就快暈過去了。這次Danny沒辦法控制自己翻了個大白眼。

「Daniel、Steve留下來吃晚餐。陪陪我這老頭子。」老爹直接命令到。

「我俱樂部…」Danny看到老爹眼神中的怒火「我俱樂部剛好沒事！」

「很好，Daniel先帶Steve去逛逛房子，或者做些你們想做的事，晚餐好了會通知你們。」

「好的，老爹！」Danny伸手牽住Steve快步走出書房，暫時是解脫了。牽著Steve上樓到他所屬的房間。「你想參觀嗎？這裡其實沒啥好看的，你從窗戶就能大致看到全部的花園。」

「不，沒興趣，這就只是房子而已，沒有家的感覺。要比豪華，某些國家的毒梟老大一個比一個誇張。」

「哈！我想也是！那你想睡個午覺嗎？補一下眠？」Danny打了個哈欠。

「只要你陪在身邊我沒意見。」Steve脫鞋直接跳上了床。同樣是頭枕著手，另一隻手往外伸。

「啊！真誘人。」Danny笑著說。爬上了床，直接進入Steve的懷裡，下巴放在胸膛上，手在腹肌上，鼻子進入他的頸窩，Steve的味道很好聞，就是自然的味道，沒有過多的人工香料味。Steve則是下巴輕靠著他的頭頂，聞了聞他的頭髮。

「你好像都留這種短刺頭，沒考慮留長嗎？」

「我喜歡這樣不用整理。」這不全是謊話，但他不想被人知道他長了頭髮會是金色的。

「好吧！」Steve沒多久就呼吸平穩，緩緩的規律，他知道Steve睡著了，而他在規劃如何幫Steve三天後抓住Hesse的想法中，漸漸進入黑暗之中。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

    晚餐如預料中的難熬，老爹和Jenny輪流的問Steve問題，簡直就像刑囚一樣，Steve巧妙的回答，他現在知道了Steve在Hawaii出生長大，有個妹妹，媽媽在他少年時車禍生亡，對於父親的是則避重就輕，十六歲被送回美國本土，之後加入海軍，老爹知道Steve隱藏了些訊息，但也沒細究。他本身也沒逃過折磨，老爹三不五時提起他過去的糗事來作弄他，他只能尷尬的笑，Steve到是聽的很開心， _該死的野蠻人，好心幫他擋一些問題，居然在那笑我。_ 老爹問Steve之後的打算，Steve說等退役辦理完成，他會在這定居，以他的SEAL訓練找些保全公司的職位，或者考物理治療師證照，在軍中經常有肌肉傷害…等，他現在非常有經驗處理那些病痛。Danny如果不是知道Steve在這的真正原因，都要信了。他也希望是真的，和Rachel離婚之後，他有試著跟人交往，不論男女，但也許Rachel對他的傷害太大，他通常一次約會之後，就不再跟對方聯絡。Grace離開後他更是陷入谷底，經常埋入工作中麻痺自己。Steve的出現真的改變很多。

 

    Pete送他們回到Danny的家，進門後只想Danny一頭栽進沙發，但突然他被往後一拉，背撞到門板上「搞什…！！」他的話被Steve撲上來的吻打斷了。跟之前溫柔的吻不同，這次更具野性跟情慾，Steve用嘴攻佔他的唇，他自發的回吻，Steve很快加入了舌頭，帶了掠奪跟佔有，Danny只能盡力應付，因為戰場不只有在嘴上；Steve一雙寬大的手掌抓著他兩側的上臂，下半身也緊貼著他，把他整個人固定在門上，他可以感受到兩人漸漸硬了；他想伸手去撫摸Steve的胸肌，或是後腦勺的頭髮，但是他被限制住，他想掙脫Steve的掌握，Steve則順者手臂滑下到他的手腕，將他的雙手高舉過頭交叉，並留一隻手壓著交叉點在他頭上的門板，「別動！」Steve利用換氣的空檔命令Danny。─ _操，這是他的本性還是喝酒之後獸性大發了？果然是野獸！發號司令的他還真夠性感，神阿！救救我吧！_

    Steve繼續他的動作，剩下的那隻手，隔著衣服摸遍了Danny的胸肌，腹肌然後轉到Danny的後腰，Steve扶著他的腰，開始用他的硬物磨蹭Danny，兩人在對方的嘴中呻吟，Steve不滿足隔著衣服的觸感，他拉出Danny塞進褲子裡襯衫的下襬，由下往上解開Danny的釦子，Danny的大腦被Steve吻的有點暈眩，沉浸在Steve的激情中。Steve的手進入他敞開的襯衫，用手掌感受他胸前的毛，手指不經意的滑過他的乳頭，他發出了愉悅的呻吟。「喔？你喜歡那樣嗎？」Steve稍微後退看著他，他不覺得現在能說話，所以只是看著Steve點頭，「很高興知道。」Steve回來吻他，幾秒之後往他的下巴線移動，手指左右來回挑逗他的乳頭，他的雙手還是被固定在頭上，Steve強壯的手雖然壓著，但他不覺得痛到，他相信Steve不會弄痛他；這是一種新的體驗，他雖然男女都可，但是大多數還是女性，Rachel之後他沒在碰過其他人，Steve是可以讓他放心交出自己的人，他雖然很喜歡現在進行的活動，但現在不是放縱的時候，有些事情必須解決。

「你不專心，看來我還做得不夠好，讓你有機會想其他事。」

「寶貝，你先放開我，我們必須談談…」

「等等再說，你知道在老爹家親吻你過後，我多想直接把你帶到沒人的地方做這些事嗎？在你的房間只能抱著你睡簡直是折磨，但我不想讓老爹跟那花癡女知道我們在幹嘛！」Steve繼續親吻他的脖子，手移到了他的腹部腰間，感受到Danny沒回應他的動作，他抬頭看著Danny。

「Steve說真的放開我好嗎？請你了解，我也很想繼續，但是有些事情我們必須先解決，我才能專心，你不希望我們第一次在我沒辦法專心的時候完成，對吧？」他沒錯過Steve眼中的失望和落寞。即使如此，Steve還是放開了他，後退幾步離開了他的私人空間。他整理了一下自己，扣回了釦子留下最上面的三顆，下襬也沒塞回褲子裡。Steve在一旁手插腰安靜的看他動作。

「你要啤酒嗎？我覺得我需要啤酒！」Danny往廚房移動。

「好。」Steve只是看著他走進廚房。他從冰箱拿出啤酒，回到客廳。Steve已經坐在長沙發上，像是被拿走玩具的小孩。他嘆了口氣，走近並給Steve啤酒，轉身坐在單人椅上。

「首先，你打算怎麼處理Hesse的事情？」

「通知我的上級，讓他們開啟正式的官方調查，並請當地警方協助我。不過我需要先知道你們家族倉庫在哪？並去踩點偵查。」

「好的，我會跟你說在哪，但是偵查行不通，那邊有專人在顧守，不論是你我出現在那邊，老爹都會起疑；軍火貨物本身都是老爹處理，不然就是Pete出面交易。而我只負著管理俱樂部而已。Matty是主管家族金融，所以收入支出都會經過他，其他老頭們管理我不想碰的東西，至於老爹為啥指示分紅要我來分我也不知道。」

「那我要怎麼知道倉庫的情況，我不能盲目的衝進去，」

「放輕鬆，俱樂部其實是家族的保險庫偽裝，家族重要的東西都在俱樂部地下室。」

「什麼，這樣不是更危險，俱樂部人這麼多。」

「地下室可沒這麼好進，你要邊找到門才行，再來我的指紋，我的眼膜，我的聲音。」

「還有紅外線感應器？」

「不，以上都不用，到是要玩個遊戲才能打開鑰匙孔。我們又不是什麼高度機密的機構。反正家族所屬的建築藍圖都會在保險庫裡。」

「好吧，我猜你不會告訴我要怎麼進入？」

「當然，我去幫你拿出來就好了，笨蛋。」

「沒有監控嗎？你進去不會有人懷疑？」

「我順便把家裡的藍圖帶出來就好，為了新男朋友的房間裝修，我想這說的通吧？而倉庫實地情況Matty能幫，Matty會去那清點貨物。請他弄些照片或影片給你。」

「好的！可是Danno，我跟你睡一間耶。」Steve臉上終於恢復笑容。

「我們知道就好了，我也可以說把樓下客房，改裝成你專屬的健身房之類的，反正這都不是重點。」

「好，這看起來是明天起床後的事，那我們可以繼續剛剛…」Steve把啤酒放到桌上，蠢蠢欲動。

「關於那個…就是我要說的第二件事情，我不覺得我們應該發生性關係，保持在專業的水準。對我們以後都好…」Danny平穩的說，讓自己聽起來可信一點。

「什麼！？我不明白你的意思。」Steve皺著眉頭。

「我的意思是，等你抓到了Hesse，你就會回海軍，繼續你全球跑的機密任務。而我處理事情完可能會去Hawaii陪Grace，我們會分道揚鑣。就算堅持繼續，我們之間注定有距離，我可不想跟某個我不能知道他在哪，他在做什麼，是生？是死？有幾個月或好幾個星期都不能聯絡的人交往。」

「你是在擔心這個？我對老爹講的雖然都不是實話，但是關於你的事情都是實言，我真的打算再抓到Hesse之後就申請退役，在這陪你，找個能發揮我SEAL所學工作…」

「我如果要去Hawaii陪Grace呢？」

「如果你真的要去Hawaii，那更好我們可以住我爸留給我的房子，你不用花錢出租公寓或是買房子，Hawaii州長是我爸的朋友，在我離開前有提供我工作…」

「你真的願意為我離開海軍？我知道海軍是你的夢想、你的生命，你剛也有說了你很開心也很驕傲能夠成為海軍SEAL…我不能讓你為了我而放棄你在過的生活。」

「Danny聽我說，看著我的眼睛，我對你說的話，都是認真的，並不是因為你幫我抓Hesse，並不是因為取信老爹。」

「你就真的這麼喜歡我？你認識我才多久？」

「沒錯，我也覺得很荒謬！但是幾天前，我第一次看到你，調查你的時候，不知為何我腦子慢慢被你佔據。這兩個月，我無時無刻想著Hesse，想著Freddie，想著我爸，那聲槍聲，這些一直無限循環。但是讀著你的資料，觀察你的生活，你開始打破了那個循環，現在我有一半以上的腦子都是想著你。」

「所以你是對我一見鍾情了？告訴你，我不相信一見鍾情，那都是生理的化學反應，等到效力過了，就什麼都不是了！而且你現在是情感脆弱期，你需要填補失去的部分，所以你拿我來替代，Steve你要知道這不是愛情。」

「天阿！Danny我要怎麼說你才相信我，這兩個月我也有遇到喜歡的人，我也知道，那可能是替代失去的部分，但是Danny你跟我遇到的人都不一樣，你對我來說是獨特的，我的生命裡沒有像你的人，所以你不是替代某人的替代品。我知道我的心告訴我的感覺，你就是那個我在找尋的人。拜託！請你相信我。」Steve沮喪的看著Danny，不確定Danny是不是真的能相信他的話。

Danny認真的看著Steve，他雖然不相信一見鍾情，但是他知道Steve所說的意思，因為Steve對他來說也是獨特的，他的心正在對他咆嘯著─ _你他媽的笨蛋，快回應他，他就是你等待的人_ ─也許這次他該忽略腦袋怎麼想，而是聽從心的聲音。

Danny嘆口氣說：「好吧！」

「好吧？什麼好吧？」Steve挑著眉尋求解釋。

「我說好吧，我相信你，你這呆瓜。」Danny露出微笑。

「真的？太好了！那我可以親你了嗎？」Steve也跟著笑了。

「喔！天阿，我相信你那個綽號絕對是反諷。」Danny稍微翻了個白眼。

「可是Danno，你還是被我把到了…」Steve露出了得意的笑。

「閉嘴！現在親我！」Danny承認看到Steve這個笑容，很難不跟他一起笑。

「遵命！Danno！」Steve滑入他的面前，半跪著，Danny傾身主動親吻Steve，這次又跟前兩次不同，雖然沒有剛的激情，但是傳遞了更純粹的愛意，他們不急不緩的交換主控權，Steve環抱住他，他則是把手放在Steve的胸膛，不需要停下來大換氣，而是綿綿密密似乎能無限延長的吻。Danny覺得可以吻上一整天─ _笨蛋才會放著眼前的性感尤物，不做進一步動作_ 。─很顯然Steve跟他想的一樣，Steve先自己站起來彎著腰，不打斷他們的吻，再輕輕拉著引導著他的手繞過Steve的頸後，他感覺Steve的手穿過他的腋下到達他的後背，慢慢的拉起他，等他完全站起來他們全身貼緊的擁抱著，他們在那擁抱、親吻了一會兒，Steve開始將他們保持動作往樓梯移動，他讓Steve領導著，在他腳後跟撞到樓梯底層時，他差點往後倒，但Steve穩住了他。

「噢！謝謝提醒阿！」

「抱歉，你太讓人分心了。你知道你如果跳起來雙腳夾住我的腰，讓我直接抱著你上樓會比較快，對吧？」Steve看起來不太確定。

「什麼！？為什麼我要這樣做？這樣不會危險嗎？」Danny皺著眉。他沒做過那種事。

「好過我們這樣一階一階的爬吧，你真的很讓人分心，如果哪一階，我沒穩住你，我們一起滾下樓梯可就糟了。」

「那你抱著我也沒好到哪，你不注意踩空了，我可沒辦法穩住你，我們會是直接滾下樓梯。」

「不Danny，因為你是後退的，你不習慣這種方式，所以你很容易失誤。我在這抱住你，穩定了之後我能控制我的步伐，而你不會在前面擋著我，我可以很輕鬆更安全的把我們帶到樓上。」

「喔！所以這是我怪囉？」

「什麼？當然不是，我只是不想上樓梯必須跟你分開，來吧！這會很好玩，我保證。」Steve輕笑。Danny才發現即使剛剛他們在爭論，他們的身體還是沒分開，他跟Steve說話的距離很輕易的能夠鼻尖碰鼻尖。 _什麼時候開始他們已經這麼習慣對方黏在身上的感覺了？_

「摔到我，你就別想再碰我，Steven。現在站好。」Danny警告。確定Steve站穩之後一跳，雙腳夾住Steve的腰，但由於沒做過，所以位置低了點，Steve雙手滑到他的下臀，將他往上輕拋了一點，調整位置，讓他們身體貼的更緊，Steve的一隻手回到他的後腰，Danny確定雙腳夾穩了Steve。

「這樣像是我在爬樹一樣。」

「你在稱讚我很高大嗎？謝謝你，Danno！」Steve開心的吻了Danny。

「你到底要不要上樓回房間？」Danny開始順Steve的下巴吻到耳垂，對耳垂進行攻擊，舌頭舔完輕輕咬再用嘴唇含住。Steve從喉嚨深處發出呻吟。

「Danny停下來，等等會出意外。」Steve的聲音有些顫抖。

「那你還待在這幹嘛？」他悄悄的說，嘴巴呼出的氣輕輕飄過Steve的耳朵。

「你是故意的，我知道你是故意的。」不等他回應Steve開始爬上樓梯。他只能在Steve頸窩裡偷笑。

 

    他們安全並順利的回到了Danny的房間，Steve在床邊往前傾，緩緩的放下他，他本來擔心Steve往前傾時他會直接滑落，但在他後腰上強壯的手支撐著他。─ _所以_ _Steve_ _對別人做過這種事，男的還女的？陌生人？還是親密的朋友？─_ 他覺得他沒來由的一陣忌妒。「他們都是過去式了，現在我只想對你這麼做，也只會對你這麼做。」Steve把他放在床上後，手在他的兩側超微撐起一點距離，俯瞰著他，他的手還環在Steve的頸後，腿則在Steve的腰側。他驚訝Steve居然讀懂他的想法，對Steve點點頭。用手拉下Steve帶入一個吻，一隻手留在頸後將手指插入Steve的頭髮，感受髮絲流過指縫，另一隻手回到Steve身前拉起衣服下擺，指背輕撫著Steve的腹肌。過段時間，吻開始變的激烈，情欲高漲。

 

    「衣服，脫掉衣服！」輕輕推了Steve肩膀示意他退開一點。Steve往後退直接站起來。正要拉起衣服下擺往上脫掉。Danny抓著Steve的手阻止他，Steve給他困惑的眼神。「讓我來。」他親吻Steve的勃子和鎖骨的交接處，慢慢的把衣服往上拉，脫掉上衣後，他往下吻Steve的胸肌，慢慢移到乳頭，他用舌尖輕挑著乳凸，Steve因為敏感有點畏縮，抖動了胸肌。舌尖再環繞乳凸，舌面舔過整個乳頭，輕咬乳凸後用嘴唇含住吸允。

「天阿！那感覺真好，Danny。」

「你喜歡嗎？」

「嗯哼。」

「很好！」他對一另邊的乳頭也做了相同的事，被吸允過的用則手指輕捏，他很滿意的聽到Steve愉悅的呻吟。空閒的另一隻開始解開Steve褲子的鈕扣，拉鍊。讓褲子自然滑落到Steve的腳踝。Steve的硬挺直接暴露出來。

「操！你今天整天都沒穿內褲？」Danny記得早上兩人穿著四角褲爭論的畫面。

「你去洗澡後，我還是很硬所以我只能到另一間解決，結束時你剛好敲門，我情急拿了內褲清理自己，結果那是我最後一條乾淨的內褲了…」Steve害羞到臉非常紅，Danny覺得這麼大一個人害羞很可愛。

「所以這就是你不開門，之後還鬼鬼祟祟回客房換衣服的原因？你知道你可以跟我借…算了當我沒說！不過你為何不直接在洗澡的時候解決？」Danny想到如果今天一天都知道Steve是穿他的四角褲，他大概也不用起身走路了。

「我用冷水解決了，可一開浴室門你還是只穿四角褲，我又…吼，你不要嘲笑我好嗎？你一直說我很吸引人，你自己也是。話說回來，Danno，我覺得你穿太多了！」

「在我們做的時候不要叫我Danno，那我讓我想到女兒，吼！你…」Danny感覺自己性欲突然消退。Steve則又深吻了他，慢慢讓他只專注在吻上。

 

    Steve開始解他的釦子，讓襯衫由肩膀滑落。Steve輕推他讓他往後坐回床上，他看著Steve踢開在腳踝的褲子，他解開了自己的褲子鈕扣跟拉鍊，像失去了耐心直接把內褲和褲子一起拉下，往後倒，腿抬高，讓Steve幫他把褲子內褲都完全脫下。Danny往床中間一點退，在Steve要爬上床時阻止他。指著床頭櫃「潤滑液跟安全套。」

「你確定？我們可以手活或是口…」

「Steve潤滑液跟安全套，我很確定。」

「好的！」Steve帶著物品爬上床，身體微趴在他身上。Steve從他的嘴開始輕吻，沿著下巴、勃子、鎖骨、胸肌、在乳頭回敬他剛對Steve做的動作─ _真的感覺很棒_ ─腹肌、人魚線，開始用舌頭像下舔到大腿內側，他看到Steve在他的硬挺旁往上看著他的眼睛，眼神充滿著愛幕，嘴角上揚開心的笑，Danny知道自己一定也是相同的表情。Steve開始舔他的球體，沿著硬挺根部向上舔到頭部頂端，Danny呻吟，Steve又再重複了幾次，正當Danny想說些什麼時，Steve一隻手捉著他的硬挺根部引導，用舌頭環繞硬挺頭部，嘴包含整個頭部開始吸允。

「啊！我的天阿！Steve那太棒了。」Danny喊叫著，頭往後仰，胸挺起，雙手抓著床單。Steve吹吐，吸允幾次之後開始往下吞，Danny看著自己的硬挺漸漸淹沒在Steve溫暖、濕滑、非常有技巧的口中。─ _媽的！這畫面真是太火辣了。─_ Danny的手伸到Steve頭上，手指輕輕抓著Steve的頭髮，單純只是感受髮絲在指縫的感覺，手跟著Steve的頭上下滑動，Danny覺得再不阻止Steve他很快就到了。

他抓著Steve放在他腹部上的手。「你必須…停…下來，不然我快到了。」他拉著Steve的手示意他往上。

「你喜歡嗎？Danny？」

「我愛死了。不過，現在換你了。」

 

    他跟Steve交換位置，直接朝Steve的硬挺過去，他舔濕了手掌，讓濕潤的手開始上下擼動Steve的硬挺。「喔！就是那樣，Danny」。他看到Steve有前液流出，便開始舔頭部，品嘗Steve的味道，然後直接將Steve硬挺含入口中，直到硬挺頭部頂到他的喉嚨。

「阿！Danny你想殺了我嗎？」Danny快速的吐出硬挺。

「還沒！現在才要開始。」他給了Steve一個賊笑。又再一次剛剛的動作。

「喔！哇喔！」Steve再次喊叫。他吐出硬挺只剩頭部，再慢慢吞回，這次嘴巴張開吐出舌頭，深呼吸，使Steve的硬挺更深入，用吞嚥時蠕動肌肉刺激硬挺。

「阿！Danny！Danny！Danny！你怎麼做到這動作的。天阿！」Danny讓Steve的硬挺待到他必須換氣，慢慢吐出，調整呼氣。

「俱樂部，偶爾會有工作者跑來，我只能禮貌請他們離開，不過冬天外面下雪很冷，我不忍心看他們回到街上受凍，所以跟她們約定不主動拉客就可以待在俱樂部內。有的會跟我分享些技巧。喔，單純只有口頭上分享，有些聽起來不錯就學了。怎麼了…？」Danny 又看見Steve那不明的表情。

「沒什麼，你真是個很特別的黑幫太子。」

「所以你想要再來一次嗎？」Danny笑著看Steve點頭，重複了他的技巧。

「天阿！這永遠不會膩，太棒了，Danny你太棒了。」Steve在他吐出硬挺之後，把他拉上給他一個深吻。

「來吧！Steve，我想讓你上我。」

 

    再次交換位置，Steve要他四肢撐起身體，伸手拿起潤滑液，Steve先親吻他的臀瓣，用手抓著兩側好讓他看清的洞穴，Steve舔過他的穴口，再使用舌頭入侵，「喔！Steve就是那樣，繼續。」他的穴口開始放鬆，Steve潤滑手指後慢慢的插入「Danny你好緊，你有做過嗎？」

「在Rachel之前有過幾次。但是已經很久了。」

「所以你基本上跟處的一樣？」

「差不多。但我知道該怎麼做。只是你可能要慢一點。」

「好！Danny放心，我不會傷害你。」Steve一點一點的插入手指，確保沒有太大動作，在手指完全進入之後。停下動作，讓Danny適應。「你還好嗎Danny？」

「嗯，很好。我想你可以開始動了。」Steve慢慢的抽出手指再插回，重複幾次，感覺到Danny的穴適應了他的手指。

「我現在要加入第二根手指了，你可以嗎？」

「是的。」潤滑二根手指，在穴口遇到了困難，Danny緊張以至於無法順利進入，Steve開始親吻他的背，另一隻手開始擼動他的硬挺，感到舒服Danny放鬆了身體，兩個手指進入了穴口，Steve耐心的擴展，三根手指更順利了，Steve潤滑了硬挺，準備好自己。後庭漸漸傳來了快感讓Danny開始想要更多，他開始往後頂，希望手指能在更深入一點，但卻不能滿足。

「Steve…？」他知道Steve懂他的意思。

「是的Danny？你想要什麼？」Steve忍不住逗弄他。

「Steve…想要…想要你！」他感覺Steve突然停下動作。回頭看著Steve「怎麼了？我說錯了什麼嗎？還是你其實要當受？」Steve的表情有點猶豫。

「不是！喔，不對！我當受也可以，只是那不是我現在想的事情。」Steve回答。

「那是什麼？我想不出來哪裡出錯了？」

「我有個要求不知道你會不會答應，也不知道該不該開口…」

「怎麼？你有怪癖？手銬、綑綁、矇眼、BDSM、制服、變裝、愛講愛聽下流話？粗暴的做愛方式，這比較有可能，畢竟你是野蠻人。」

「哇，你能一次講這麼多怪癖也滿驚人的，你哪來那麼多怪想法，都不是！我只是想可不可以不要帶套？我已經幾個月沒跟人做過，上次檢查也是健康的，我想你應該也是…好吧！我帶套。」Steve看著Danny瞪大的眼睛，改口說。

「等等！等等！停…我沒有不答應。沒錯，我也是健康的。我只是想知道你為何突然想不帶套，剛剛你看起來沒問題。」Danny轉身面對Steve，表明他很看重Steve的想法。

「我剛才看著你，想著每天能跟你這樣做會有多好，但是Hesse的事情還是未知數，如果他又跑了，我必須去追他，那麼…那麼也許，我們只有這幾天的日子，我不想你跟我之間有個套子隔著。我想要能真實的感受你。」Steve真誠的眼神看進Danny的眼睛，希望Danny能接受他的請求。

「好吧！又不是說我會突然出去亂搞，為什麼不呢？」Danny聳肩表示不在意。

「真的？Danny你不用遷就我，你可以說不…」

「嘿！嘿！我懂你說的意思，如果真的只有這幾天，那我們就必須好好享受，而如果能一直再一起，那就更好。不是嗎？」

Steve再次吻他。「謝謝你Danny。那你可以回到剛剛的姿勢嗎？那會比較容易進入。」Danny回到剛剛姿勢，Steve再確認一切都準備好了。「Danny你準備好了嗎？我要進入了！」Danny點頭，盡量放鬆自己。

 

    Steve一手引導著硬挺，一手抓著Danny腰側，開始慢慢滑入Danny的洞穴，Steve的硬挺根手指還是有差別，在腰側的手固定住他，不讓他亂動反而傷了自己。Danny只能上身往下把頭壓在前臂上，大口喘氣，希望能盡快適應，進入一半時，Steve手變成在他的兩側支撐著，不至於趴在Danny身上，Steve的吻由背部、後肩、後頸，最終停在Danny的耳後，時舔時含Danny的耳垂，在Danny注意力分心到耳垂時，硬挺完全沒入。

「天啊！Danny你好緊，我不認為我能撐很久。」Steve對他耳語。他們沒有任何大動作，只有Steve繼續來回親吻耳垂到背部這塊區域，異物入侵感漸漸消退，只剩庸道充實的感覺。Steve怕弄痛他所以還沒有任何移動，他自己先試著小幅度的前後移動。

「Danny你可以嗎？需要再等等？」Steve邊關心的問邊觀察他的表情。

「嗯，我想應該可以了。」Steve也開始動了，Danny先靜止，讓Steve慢慢建立起節奏。

「Steve你好大。完全撐開我的甬道，感覺很好。」快感在Steve的節奏中慢慢傳來，他也配合Steve的節奏，他們各自發出愉悅的呻吟。

「Danny你感覺真好，我很高興我們決定沒用套，這太美好了。」

「沒錯，對，就是這樣Steve！」他感覺到Steve開始加強推進的力道和速度，更多的快感使他們呻吟更大聲。

「Danny你的甬道真的很棒，現在已經不再推出我的硬挺，而是開始把它往內收縮，在過不久我就會射了。你想要我們換個姿勢嗎？」

「什麼？你想換什麼姿勢？」Steve慢慢抽出他的硬挺，頭部經過穴口，兩人都因敏感帶而畏縮了一下。

 

    Steve擺好枕頭，坐在床頭前向後壓著枕頭靠著床頭櫃。「來吧，我想要你騎我，這樣你可以控制深度，我也可以看著你。」

「我以為你說剛剛那樣更好？」

「是更容易進入，但你現在已經適應了。所以換姿勢沒問題。」

「好吧，潤滑液呢？阿！在這。」Danny用了一點潤滑液補在Steve的硬挺，跨坐在Steve腰部上，雙腿在Steve的腰側。他引導著Steve的硬挺再次進入，他慢慢的往後坐，直到全部吞沒Steve的硬挺，Steve的手在他的腰側。他開始上下移動，控制著速度，深度，角度，當Steve硬挺，碰觸到他的敏感點時，一股電流由脊椎竄入到他的大腦，他驚呼了一聲。

「哇喔，好久沒感受到！都忘了這感覺多美好。」他試著再次經過那個點，但電流讓他贊時失去肌肉的控制，Steve開始接管動作，順利的再次經過敏感點，他們開始大聲呻吟；Steve往上頂，他往下坐，開始一套有規律的節奏，深深的親吻和注視著對方，Danny感覺他的高潮點快到了，用有潤滑的手開始擼動自己的硬挺。Steve同樣也感覺到高潮點接近了。

「對！Danny就是這樣，為我射出來！」Danny再擼動自己和後穴的快感中射了，「Steve…！」白液濆在Steve的腹肌與胸肌上。高潮帶動的肌肉收縮，擠壓Steve的硬挺逼到了高潮點。「Danny！Danny！！」Danny感到一股熱流射進他的甬道內，Steve幾乎在是他射的同時也跟著射了。

 

    Danny額頭靠在Steve的鎖骨上喘氣，Steve臉頰靠在Danny的頭頂，兩人在高潮的餘勁中慢慢恢復呼吸。「耶穌基督，老天，這大概是我體會過最棒的一次。」「我也是Danny，我也是…」Danny稍微撐起身體，Steve的疲軟自動滑出他的穴口，他們接吻，撫摸著對方。Danny回復力氣後，離開床到浴室，帶著一條乾淨的毛巾回床邊，他擦乾自己的留在Steve身上的證據。把毛巾往洗衣欄一丟。

「明天要洗衣服了，尤其是你的內褲，不管是想著你沒穿或是穿我的，都會讓我硬起來。」爬回了床上，Steve已經在他固有的睡姿，等著Danny。

「那我們明天是不是可以裸體在家，等衣服洗好了再去俱樂部？」Steve在Danny同樣的姿勢趴在他上身後，手撫摸Danny的背，親吻Danny的頭頂。

「聽起來不錯，我喜歡。」Danny手指輕輕滑過Steve胸膛，聞著對方的味道，感受對方傳來的體溫，精神開始迷離。

「謝謝你讓我成為你的男朋友Danny。」他隱約聽到Steve小聲的呢喃。

「謝謝你想要成為我的男朋友Steve！」他喃喃的回答著，還沒確定Steve是否有聽到，黑暗就壟罩了他的世界。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

    剩下的日子很快就過去了，這幾天他們在家除非必要都是裸體，或只穿四角褲。每天睡醒的姿勢不是他趴在Steve身上，就是Steve把他當泰迪熊抱著。不論是誰先醒，只要對方沒跟著醒，都會用口活或是手活叫醒對方，有次Steve醒的較早，趁著他的後穴因前晚的活動還是放鬆的狀態，稍微擴張他之後，直接進入，他感覺到異樣而被驚醒，正想要抗議，Steve直接弄到他的敏感點，讓他說不出話來─ _媽的，該死的野蠻人，給我記住─_ 隔天他執行報復，直接深喉Steve，讓Steve因高度敏感直接從睡夢中跳了起來，困惑著四處張望，他很滿意能整到Steve。

「老天！Danny你在一直這樣做，我很快死了！」Steve在急促的喘氣中警告Danny，但Danny知道Steve願意繼續享受這帶來的快感，繼續動作到Steve忍不住射出。每天的起床運動後，他們一起洗澡─ _他想起_ _Steve_ _愚蠢的三分鐘洗澡規則。─_ 跟他一起Steve不介意打破這規則。他們會一起準備早餐或午餐，再各自做自己的事，有時也會一起清理，時間差不多，就準備去俱樂部。他們會忍不住處碰對方，在公開場合大方接吻，他們一有機會就做愛─像是補足過去幾過月沒用的缺額─大部分都發生在家裡。有次Danny完成俱樂部的例行事務後，回到辦公室，Steve正認真研究藍圖和Matty拍攝的倉庫內部擺設，計畫如何突襲並逮捕Hesse。他看著Steve，氣色比第一天見面好了許多，加上認真的神情，散發著強烈的吸引力，於是忍不住就鎖門，來場辦公室性愛。他並不是一直都是受方，雖然他不介意，但是有時Steve會主動要求，想要感受被他進入的感覺─ _瘋子才會說不！_.

 

    他的思緒被手機鈴聲打斷。他正在辦公室，海軍已經批准了行動並聯絡了當地的警方，Steve正在某個隱密的地方跟警方會合，他想去陪Steve確保Steve的安全，但是他的身分不能。Steve也不希望他擅自行動，當然他也不能冒著破壞計畫的風險，但不表示他不焦慮。手機鈴聲持續在他口袋響著，拿出手機看到是老爹的號碼─ _最好有重要的事，每次雞毛蒜皮的小事都把人當狗一樣呼來喚去，像是我沒事情做一樣。─_ 「Daniel Corleone。」他盡量使口氣平和。

「Daniel今晚跟我去碼頭倉庫，有筆生意。不要帶你男朋友。」 _這真詭異，老爹從來不讓其他人參與交易。_

「好…我能知道為什麼需要我的出現嗎？」他擔心是不是Steve，或者他的計畫曝光了。

「也該是你開始處理軍火生意的時候，你需要開始認識一些生意對象，不要讓你男朋友發現，不然你知道後果…」 _說的好像你拿他有辦法一樣，他可是超級_ _SEAL_ _。_

「我自己過去？還是要先去大宅？」他希望自己去，碼頭倉庫離俱樂部較近而碼頭倉庫，大宅跟他家可是三角點的距離，他想事情結束後直接回家不用再到大宅。

「你自己去吧。不要遲到了！」之後就掛斷。 _哼！每次遲到的還不是你，死老頭。_ 放下手機，往後靠到椅背伸展自己，思考一番之後拿回手機，撥打Steve的手機，進入語音。

「Steve跟你說一聲，晚上我會出現在倉庫，所以看到我不要慌張，做好你的事情，我會保護好自己，不用擔心。這樣也許更好，我可以阻止你做出瘋狂的事。嗯，就這樣。」掛斷之後再撥給Matty：「嘿！只是跟你說，我開始吃菠蘿了，麻煩通知Stella和Bridget了。」得到Matty肯定的答覆。放下他常用的手機，拿出Toast的加密電話，他先短訊Toast要他把東西都準備好。然後按下快撥1「是我，今晚計畫有點改變…不，你們那方面不用改變…今晚我會出現在現場…是，老爹剛通知我…放心我會保護好自己…你們那邊都準備好了嗎？確定沒問題了？…好的，希望一切順利…嗯，好，再見。」把加密電話藏回原本的地方，考慮著要不要補一下眠，昨天晚上跟今天早上Steve都做足了，讓他有點精疲力敬，而Steve則還是精力充沛─ _是我老了還是那野獸體力超好？─_ 最近他的確有點缺乏訓練，但他決定怪Steve那過多的體力。躺在辦公室的沙發上，他祈禱著晚上一切都順利，不知不覺就睡著了。

 

    他把車停在倉庫外，還沒看到老爹的車。碼頭只有幾個還在加班的工人，兩、三輛貨車出入。一切看起來跟普通時沒啥兩樣，但他知道Steve正在某個地方。Steve傳訊息給他說不用擔心，一切都會很順利，而且會保護他的安全。「Daniel再發什麼呆，才分開一下就想男朋友了？」Brad。在老爹車的副駕駛座對他說，一貫的欠揍。不過Danny覺得自己不應該分心到連老爹的車靠近了都沒注意到。不理Brad，他下車等老爹他們準備好。在他開車來之前已經把槍別在腰後，老爹下車後對著他擺頭示意要他跟上，接著往倉庫走。─ _誰在天黑的時候還帶墨鏡，頭腦有問題？_ _Brad_ _下車之後就沒多說啥，看來是剛被老爹訓了一下，活該！─_ 他們安靜的從正門進入倉庫，穿過幾排貨物架，來到稍微寬大一點的空地，那邊已經擺了幾個大木箱。

「Pete去看看人到了沒？」老爹命令。Pete往倉庫出貨的鐵門去，幾分鐘之後帶著兩個人走回了倉庫。Pete回到了老爹身側。

「Sonny！」走在前面的人，主動向老爹打招呼。帶著英式腔調。

「Victor Hesse」老爹回應，對於Hesse直接叫名有點不滿。

「喔！別這樣，大家都老朋友了。幹嘛這麼見外？」Hesse不在乎的說。

「你應該對…」Brad還沒說完就被老爹制止。

「快完成交易吧！我還有事情…」

「什麼事情？陪新女朋友嗎？」Hesse打斷了老爹的話。Brad又想開口還是被老爹阻止了。 _嗯？這真趣味，老爹像是有把柄被_ _Hesse_ _威脅著。_

「是的，熱戀期難免都會想黏再一起，你說對吧Daniel？」老爹突然把話題轉到他身上。

「阿！這就是你的大兒子Daniel？那個Daniel？」Hesse上下打量著他。老爹的表情雖然沒太多變化，但眼神卻有了怒火。Hesse看起來比他大十歲，Eddie是在他十歲，在街上，被人桶死，Hesse現在的身形也許跟當年不同，不過其他的都符合證人描述特徵，他有懷疑過老爹是背後主使，但一直沒證據。─ _所以混蛋老爹當時是派這狗娘養的Hesse殺了Eddie？冷靜，冷靜這只是你的推測，不要輕舉妄動_ 。

他深呼吸「是的，Daniel Corleone。」Danny伸手。

「Victor Hesse」回握。他盯著Hesse看，手沒放開。

「怎麼了？有事嗎？」Hesse挑眉的看著他沒放開的手。

「喔！沒事！只是有點困惑為什麼我會在這而已。」

「那是因為我指名要見你！」Hesse拿出槍指著Danny。

「Hesse！」老爹喊道。

「什麼？」Danny困惑。Hesse很顯然知道他的存在，而老爹的反應讓他更相信推測無誤。但如果Hesse想跟他說當年的事情為何是現在？為何在這？

「放輕鬆，我只是想跟你談談你的新男友Daniel。」Hesse臉上得意的笑欠揍程度簡直跟Brad有的比。

「你認識我男朋友？」Danny試圖保持冷靜，裝做什麼都不知道才是上策。

「喔！別裝傻了，Steve一定有問你有關我的事。我不知道你跟他說了多少…但不重要，現在麻煩你的手機。」Hesse伸手等待Danny回應。

「你想要利我用把Steve引來？」

「是的沒錯！Steve是個麻煩，解決他對我們都有好處。Sonny可以麻煩你…」Hesse轉向老爹要求協助。

「Daniel拿出手機，不然就是Brad跟Pete動手了。」Brad跟Pete馬上就抓住他的手。他試圖掙脫。

「嘿！嘿！你要見我，我在這！放開Danny。」Steve突然出現在貨物架的末端槍指著Hesse。Brad跟Pete也拿槍指著Steve

「Steve好久不見了！現在放下槍，走過來，不然你男朋友就跟你老爸一樣腦袋開花。」Steve照做了。

「Steve別過來，不是叫你好好待在家，你為啥又跟過來了？」Danny大喊著。試圖淹蓋Steve突然出現是早有預謀。

「你下午就開始整個人很奇怪，鬼鬼祟祟像計畫著什麼，我擔心你就跟過來了。」Steve回答。開始慢慢的移動。

「喔！真可愛的一對，很可惜有人馬上就要死了。」Hesse臉上的笑讓Danny握緊拳頭。突然倉庫的火警鈴響，Danny利用Hesse頭往上看的時候給他一記右鉤拳。Hesse中心不穩往後踉蹌幾步撞到他的同伴，這時開始有槍響，Danny回頭看到Brad已經倒地，Pete跟在回擊Steve，在火警鈴聲的間隔中可以聽到警笛聲，老爹則開始往正門方向跑。

「Danny！」Steve突然大喊，他看到眼角Hesse準備對他開槍，他躲到木箱後面，而Pete倒地，Hesse的子彈擊中了Pete。他在木箱後拿出手槍，回擊Hesse，Hesse開始退出鐵門，他的同夥掩護他。

Danny指著窗戶：「去找Hesse！我來解決這個。」Steve點頭之後，他掩護Steve。他看著Steve開槍射破玻璃之後直接撞出去。 _─那窗戶一推就開了…是在耍帥還是忍不住搞破壞？愚蠢的野蠻人─_ 他搖搖頭，繼續應付Hesse的同夥。他在木箱後拉過Brad的屍體，以坐姿靠近木箱邊緣，他推倒Brad的屍體，成功誤導，開槍擊中目標，再確認Hesse的同夥沒有生命跡象後，他跟著Steve的方向追去。

 

    他邊跑邊祈禱Steve沒事，最終在某個貨櫃上看到Steve跟Hesse纏鬥，他第一次看到Steve的戰鬥技巧，令人印象深刻，不愧是超級SEAL，但Hesse不是省油的燈。他們都沒看到Danny ，Danny則在下面等待結果，Steve突然被踢到下一層貨櫃，Hesse則撿起了Steve的槍，背對著Danny這面，Danny看不到Hesse的表情，他猜一定又是那超欠揍的樣子。「有什麼遺言嗎？」Hesse舉槍指著Steve。「下地獄去吧！」Danny聽到Steve不甘示弱的回答。「那麼…」

兩聲槍響。Hesse往前倒在貨櫃上。他看著Steve爬回最上層貨櫃，確認Hesse已死後，四處張望，最終看見了他。「謝謝，Danno，你救了我。」「沒錯！你不用客氣！」Steve對著他笑，嘴角上揚幅度越來越大─ _上帝阿！就算受了傷，那張臉，那個笑容還是這麼迷人，我真的沒救了！_ 他看著Steve爬下貨櫃，整個人神情輕鬆的接近他，好像身上的傷沒什麼大不了。這時開始有警察接近他們「別動，放下槍之後手舉起來。」警察們對他說。

「嘿！我是海軍中校指揮官Steven J. McGarrett，這次的行動是海軍聯合警方的一次圍捕。你們隊長有給我現場指揮權，Danny不是威脅。」

「是的，指揮官，但我們必須逮捕Daniel Corleone。」

「什麼，以什麼罪名？」

「違法持有並販賣槍械，謀殺……等等，還有一些聯幫案件。」一個女聲說到，他們轉頭看見一對男女接近他們。

「你們是？」Steve警戒的問。

「特殊探員 Nicholas Donnelly和特殊探員Joss Carter。FBI」男性說明顯是Donnelly探員。

「這次的事件我沒被通知有FBI的參與。」

「我們很早之前就在監控Corleone家族了，這次的交易，是一個突破口。家族老爹Sonny Corleone不常親自交易，而這次連長子一起，我們很成功的拿到需要的證據。現在Daniel Corleone你被逮捕了，請你將手放在身後。你有權保持沉默。你所說的一切都作為呈堂證供，你有權利請律師，你如果負擔不起，我們會為你指派律師。」Carter探員拿出手銬銬上Danny。

「不，等等，你們不能帶走他…他是我案子的證人線報。」Steve反抗著。

「沒關係，Steve，我會跟他們走，不用擔心，你處理好你的案子，相信你有一堆事情要會報上級。」Danny試著安撫Steve。

「什麼，那都可以等等，我不能讓你被帶走。」Steve開始沮喪的來回走動。

「嘿！嘿！看著我，這沒關係，我會跟他們走，會請律師，在沒有確切的指控之前我會沒事。所以你現在先冷靜，等你完成你的責任，我們再來談談好嗎？」

Steve看著他不情願的點頭。「我會幫你擺脫這些的Danny！」

 

Danny跟著Carter探員和Donnelly探員到他們的車。

「那死老頭呢？槍戰開始他就跑了，好吧！也許是因為聽到警笛聲，反正就是個膽小鬼。」Danny問兩位探員的同時他們都進了車內。

「哇！你真的很恨他阿！」Carter探員回答他。

「當然，我才剛又證實他派人殺害我老爸，原本我只是懷疑，但Hesse跟Sonny的樣子實在太明顯了。」Danny憤恨著，雖然已經過了很久，但是想到那天改變了他的人生還是非常憤怒。

「他本來想開車甩掉警方，結果一個打滑失控，到了路旁的車。現在人在醫院，情況不太樂觀。」Carter探員在副駕駛坐回頭看他。「你還好嗎？你看起來有點糟。」

「相比其他人，我算情況最好的了！」

「是沒錯畢竟他們不是死了就是重傷。」

「Steve即使看起來很糟，到是還能跑能跳。」

「說到這，他看起來很不錯！看得出來他很關心你，看他反應他應該不知道你的計畫，你打算跟他說嗎？還是原計畫進行。」

「不知道，等我跟他談過之後才能決定。」

「好吧，Williams警員。」

 

    他們回到了FBI設置的臨時總部，兩位探員把帶掉獨立審問室。他知道這是標準程序，畢竟這裡只有他們三個人知道他是Danny Williams警員，而不是黑幫太子Daniel Corleone，他現在只想趕快擺脫這個姓名。

「這規模比我想的還大。」

「上面很看重這次行動，畢竟已經5年了…」Donnelly探員感嘆。

「對我來說，在我知道老爸的死不是單純的搶劫意外就開始了。16年…」

「辛苦你了，不論如何，這次是成功了，你請Toast傳來的資料都非常可靠，我們可以一次搞誇Corleone家族了！」Carter探員拍拍他的肩。突然外面有吵雜聲。他們互相看了一眼，Donnelly探員示意他會出去處理就離開了審問室。

「好吧！我們繼續，我們會發出新聞，說你在運送過程，發生意外，下落不明，重傷可能致死。之後恢復你Danny Williams警員身分，但你基本上是不能待在New Jersey了，所以你會調到別的地方任職，職位是警探，上級說這次的功不小，你也可以選擇加入FBI，不過我想你已經心有所屬了？」

「是的，Grace在夏威夷我必須去陪她。」

「Grace…哀，可惜了當初她不讓加進來，結果或許就不同了。」Grace Tilwell他在警校的好朋友，畢業後，輾轉得知他的計畫後決心幫助他。

「也許吧！想想當初所有人知道我的保鑣是女生時，那些表情真有趣。」

「當初在警校，就你能跟她打平手了。街頭格鬥技巧加上拳擊對上武術，你們同屆的都在替你們宣傳。」

「但事實結果是她比我利害，所以才能在我們同時面臨危險時，過來幫我檔致命的一刀。」Danny 難過的回想那一幕。

「嘿！我們談過這個了，這不是你的錯，這是她的選擇。」

「但不論如何，她還是因為我而死…」

「嘿！你覺得她現在看到你這樣會怎麼說嗎？她會覺得你小看她了，甚至不尊重她…但我想她會很高興你把她的名字給了你女兒。」

「那個，Rachel還為這件事搞了場鬧劇，她一直以為我跟Grace有一腿，以她的名命名女兒，是我還忘不了她，Rachel明知道我的用意，卻還無理取鬧，結果沒想到最後外遇的是她。」

 

    外面的吵雜聲還是沒有停止，Danny看了門口再看回Carter探員，也看出了同樣的擔憂。

「我最好也去看看。」Carter探員起身正要走向門口。

「指揮官你不能…」門被打開了Donnelly探員的聲音從門縫傳來。

Steve正怒氣騰騰的衝進審問室。「把手銬解開，Danny現在歸我的案子。」Steve對Carter探員下命令。

「我沒有收到任何通知…」

「我現在就再通知你，Daniel Corleone已經歸我管了。」Danny看出Steve快要失控了。

「事實上，指揮官你的上級還沒有任何正式回覆。」Donnelly探員跟著進來，把門帶上。

「我已經口頭通知了，他們還要處理一些書面報告。所以，現在我要帶走Danny。還有你的律師呢？我以為你會請律師？」Steve皺眉頭看著他。

Danny從Steve的表情就能猜到Steve的意圖， _簡直是亂來的野蠻人_ 。「讓我猜猜，上級根本沒有准許。你只是來碰運氣，等我離開這裡，你再想辦法讓上級答應，甚至不惜犧牲你是事業。對吧？你知道嗎？我不會跟你離開這，還有你為啥知道我在這？…喔！我簡直不敢相信你，你在我鞋子放追蹤器對吧？」

「什麼，我才沒有在你鞋子放追蹤器…」

「你確定我現在脫鞋不會找到追蹤器？」

「好！我就是有放，我必須知道你在哪，你的身分很危險，萬一你走在路上被綁了怎麼辦？」

「那也不是…」

「兩位！現在重點不是在追蹤器吧？」Carter探員翻了個白眼。

「指揮官…欺騙聯邦探員是犯罪的你知道吧？」Donnelly探員指出。

「是的我知道，但我沒騙你們，我真的有通知上級，只是沒給我答復而已。而Danny是我在現場的證人，還有線報來源，我的確有資格帶走他。」

「Danny，我認為你還是講清楚，不然指揮官是不會罷休。」Carter探員提出而Donnelly探員也表示同意。

「講清楚什麼？Danny他們再說什麼？」Steve擔憂的問，怕Danny已經做了什麼交易。

「Steve你先坐下，我會把事情從頭講清楚。Donnelly探員可以給我杯水嗎？Steve可能也要。Carter探員…」他舉起被銬住的手，Carter探員幫他解開，他活動活動了手腕。指著他前面的椅子，Steve困惑的看著他們以後氣憤的坐下了。─ _阿…他看來認為是被耍了！─_ Donnelly探員拿了兩杯水回來。他表達了謝意。

「Steve你好！我是Danny Williams警員，很高興認識你。」他伸出手，而Steve只是瞪大眼睛看著他。

 

    Steve不理會他伸出的手，表情由震驚，困惑，受傷最後到了憤怒。Steve在桌上的手握緊拳頭，看著他的眼神變的陌生，冷酷不再有情感。─ _這就是他在外出祕密任務的眼神嗎？簡直跟機器一樣。─_ Danny希望之後不會再讓Steve變回這樣。Danny識趣的收回了手。

「我的本名叫Danny Williams，父親是Eddie Williams是個消防員…」

「你說這些有什麼關聯…」Steve的聲音冷漠夾雜著憤怒。

「有關聯的，你冷靜的聽我說完。」

「我很冷靜…」

「好！那請你不要打斷我。」Steve只是冷哼一聲拿起水杯喝了口一水。

「Eddie 是認真的消防員，多年前他救了Sonny Corleone，Sonny的家族那時還沒有很大，在黑手黨裡的地位不穩，他很長跑來我們家避難，我媽說Sonny那時候就很喜歡我，由於他老婆，也就是Stella和Bridget的母親，在生完Bridget之後被診斷出無法再生孕，Sonny為了家族事業有人傳承，打算收我為養子：原來黑手黨事業不傳女只傳男，女婿還必須要有義大利血統。Sonny認為既然最後都是要給外人，那不如收個養子從小培養。Eddie 沒有直接拒絕，但有暗示不願意。在我10歲那年，Eddie在街上遭人搶劫，發生意外被人桶死。Sonny說要照顧我跟我媽，我媽身體一直不好，怕沒辦法獨力扶養我，所以就答應了。我就這麼成了Daniel Corleone。」

「等等！Matty呢？你剛說到的只有Stella和Bridget。」

「沒錯，Matty是私生子。我剛開始在Corleone家族的生活不錯，Sonny疼愛我，也會請人來看我媽的病，Stella很高興有我這個弟弟，Bridget更是黏著我。Sonny的家族開始擴大，他開始要我上一些課程，我不是全部喜歡，但知道那對我以後管理家族有幫助，所以我盡量學。16歲的時候Matty出現了。Matty的母親也是生病時間不多，所以才把Matty帶來給Sonny。而我知道Matty會威脅到我。我剛開始對Matty不好，但他總是會來親近我，一次Matty被人欺負，我救了他，他哭著謝謝我，我說他將來要繼承家族必須要學會保護自己，他說他不想，他覺得我才適合。在那一年我無意聽到Sonny的手下討論到我爸，我知道那不是意外，懷疑Sonny主使。後來我媽突然大病，Sonny不在，我帶我媽去看醫生，醫生說我媽之前吃的藥都只是維他命根本不能治病，我就知道我不能再信任Sonny。」

「那你是怎麼變成警察，如果Matty不接Sonny不可能放你去當警察。就算Matty接了哪有黑手黨家族成員是警察的道理？」

「從那之後，我開始計畫要搞垮Corleone家族，Stella、Matty、Bridget令人意外的全都支持我。Matty假裝要接管家族生意，而我則開始說服Sonny，讓我去完成警察學業，Stella跟Matty也幫我說服Sonny，最後他終於答應。18歲那年我去了警校，直到畢業那年，我遇見了那時還是警探的Carter探員，我跟她說了關於計畫要搞垮Corleone家族的事情，想聽取資深警探的意見，我們討論了很多，跟校長-Carter探員的朋友，一起討論計畫的可行性，最後我以性向問題，及其他事件被開除了，但實際上，我是高分畢業。開始執行臥底Corleone家族的任務。」

「什麼？你還說我瘋狂，你自己聽聽你剛說的，而你居然沒有阻止他？」Steve不可置信的看著他又轉向Carter探員。Carter探員只是聳聳肩。

「當然一開始不容易，因為Sonny不相信一個一直都是高分的學生會突然被開除。但他也沒辦法查證。因為她已經不信任我了，還有我的性向，所以我在家族的生活很不好過。直到遇到Rachel…痾…後面的就沒這麼有關了…」

「不！我想知道，你說過會說清楚的…」Steve不再是冷漠的機器狀態，又回到他所認識的樣子。

「好吧！你想知道什麼？」

「遇到Rachel後呢？」

「Rachel出現讓我不再只一心急著想搞垮Corleone家族，當時我對於現況感到沮喪挫折。我們很快的戀愛，結婚，在別人眼中我又像是個正常性向的人，不是說雙性戀或同性不正常，但是你知道蠢人很多。」

「是阿…所以家族的人因為這樣開始不再找你麻煩？」

「是的，跟Rachel結婚之後的確是輕鬆了不少，Sonny也開始交些任務給我去辦。他還要我去找個人當手下。但我不能帶個人在身邊收集證據。這時Grace出現了。」

「Grace？」Steve不解是女兒還是其他人，看著Danny尋求解釋。

「Grace Tilwell我在警校的好朋友，我不知道她是怎麼發現。她二話不說就決定參與，臥底當我的手下。」

「她就是那個為了救你，而不幸身亡的保鑣。」

「是的！如果當初能堅持不要她加入，她也許現在正開心的在某處當個母親。」Danny站起來踱步，他覺得自己的愧疚感又再次提高，Steve保護他的那些舉動，讓他時常想起Grace，但是他們又是這麼的不同。

「嘿！這不是你的錯，你不能怪你自己，如果是我，我也會選擇幫你，不管多危險。」Steve來到他身邊抓著他帶入一個擁抱，他在Steve強壯的手臂裡放鬆。

「Grace也跟你說了一樣的話，你經常讓我想起她，當然只在對我的保護欲上，她可是比你漂亮多了。」

「是嗎？我記得有人前幾天說我很高大？我猜我比她高大多了。」

「咳咳…先生們。」Carter探員清了清喉嚨。

「喔！抱歉…」他們退開回到了坐位。

「Grace死後，我堅持自己一個人辦事，Sonny知道我在哀悼，所以先順著我。後來我都能獨立完成。他也不再堅持…可我恨透了這生活，好幾次想放棄。直到我女兒來到我的生命，Rachel告訴我懷孕的那天檢直是我這輩子最快樂的一天！不！等等，是第二快樂，最快樂是Grace出生那天。」想到Grace出生那天的情況他又笑了。Steve也跟著淺淺的笑：「我希望能跟她見面，不管是哪個Grace。」

Danny點了點頭，繼續說：「看著女兒，我知道我必須堅持下去，我不想讓她在黑手黨家族的環境長大。5年前，我收集好證據以為可以成功時，Carter探員對我介紹Donnelly探員說這案子已經由FBI接管，我收集的證據還不足以搞垮整個家族，他們給我FBI所有有關家族的線索，家族還有我不知道的人跟事業。我才知道Sonny對我隱瞞了很多，對Matty也是。由於新的資料我仔細考慮到他們的生活，如果我搞垮家族，他們一定會受到影響，於是我開始請Matty把一些家族事業合法化，並開始投資，Stella和Bridget也盡量開始跟家族切割。我則接管了俱樂部，開始穩定的生活作息。直到Rachel的外遇，離婚，她帶著Grace離開時，我真的很痛苦，我一直不斷祈禱老天能給我個突破口。看看誰出現了！一個踢壞我辦公室門的野生海豹。」

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

    Danny跟著Steve一起搭上軍用飛機，他拿著手上平板電腦搜尋新聞，全都是有關Corleone家族，還有對於Daniel Corleone失蹤下落不明的消息，家族的傷害如骨牌一樣，一個倒全部垮，Sonny因為身體不夠強壯，所以沒能挺過來。Danny對他的死想法有些矛盾，雖然恨他，畢竟對他有養育之恩，想到他對自己父母做的事，又覺得他這樣死去沒受到法律制裁，太便宜他。有些報導還開始爆料家族祕辛，他都不知道是誰洩漏出去的，有的說他們四個小孩會開始爭奪遺產，對於這個Danny只能翻白眼直接跳過。終於有篇寫到俱樂部的事情，雖然他本來有後續安排，Matty也會幫忙處理。但也是經營5年的事業了，他還是會擔心。看來FBI在拿出保險庫的東西之後並沒有太刁難，因為他的俱樂部不販毒、不賭博、不具色情行業─ _最後一項有待商議_ ─反而因有關於他的新聞被提及而生意大增。「嗯…原來我失蹤能提高生意，為啥之前沒想到這招？」

「你看太多新聞了！拿來。」Steve直接搶過他手上的平板。

「嘿！我還沒看完。」

「不！你看完了！你只要知道你成功了，而且Daniel Corleone真的失蹤了。這樣就好！」

「你知道他其實是一部分的我。」

「你說的好像他是個壞人。」

「我恨他。他是那個曾經想要繼承家族事業的我，曾經想讓Sonny引以為榮的我。」

「是嗎？我遇過他，他感覺人不錯阿。」

「不！你只是遇見了我再扮演他。」

「但是你永遠是你阿！Danny！Daniel Corleone最後還是會變回Danny Williams。不然你現在就不會坐在我身邊跟著我回去Hawaii。」

「但是…」

「Danny每個人都有迷失自己的時候，當我媽車禍去世，我爸把我送回本土。我真的不知道自己是誰，該怎麼辦，還好加入了海軍，不然我現在也可能是某處的罪犯，也許已經進了監獄。」

「哇！那真是太危險了，你進去一定沒多久就當上頭領，然後領導著其他罪犯統治監獄，享受著領導的權力。」

「有你在身邊就更好了！」

「不！你不會在那遇到我，Daniel Corleone到是有可能。」

「你還是很介意他嗎？」

「我接受他是一部分的我，他曾是我的生活，我無法改變他，我現在只想當回Danny Williams。」

「在沒有遇到我之前，你是怎麼打算後續計畫？你說你可能會到Hawaii，不確定的因素是什麼？」

「我不確定到Grace身邊是正確的事情，警察跟黑道一定會找我。尤其我現在還是他的樣子。所以危險會跟著我，我不想讓Grace捲入危險之中。」

「Danny你不能這麼想，就算你不在Grace身邊，危險還是會威脅到Grace的生活。很多犯罪跟意外不是我們能預期的，你想因為這樣放棄陪Grace長大的機會嗎？」

「當然不會，我寧願在她身邊保護她。」

「所以，問題到底是什麼？」

「問題是，我不確定Grace會不會喜歡Danny Williams的我，也許她更愛Daniel Corleone。」

「Danny別擔心了，Grace不管整樣都會愛你，而且如果她認識的你，是我第一天遇到的你，我可以跟你保證，她愛是Danny Williams。」

「你真的這麼認為？」

「是的，因為我也愛…」

「你說什麼？」

「沒什麼…」

「是嗎？那很可惜，我才不想愛不承認愛我的人。」

「所以你也愛我囉？」

「嘿！我正在跟著某人從New Jersey飛往Hawaii，準備跟他在那同居，我想這說明什麼？我當然也愛你，你這呆瓜。」Steve開心的伸手拉著Danny頸後帶進一個吻。過去幾個小時他們都在忙著文書作業。並沒有太多機會做親密動作。軍機上雖然人不多，他們還是克制自己。嘴唇分開後他們，他們調整好自己，Danny頭枕在Steve的肩膀，Steve臉頰Danny靠在的頭頂，牽著手，一起入睡。

 

    Steve的家跟他想的完全不一樣！他知道Hawaii的房價、地價有多高，這間帶有前院，後院，還有私人海灘，Danny覺得老爹─ _不，他不在是Daniel Corleone了，Sonny的大宅都沒這間價值高_ 。─Danny在後院看了環境，又看著Steve。

「怎麼了？」Steve對他的反應感到疑問。

「你有這些全部？」

「婀…技術上來說，是的。實際上這房子有一半是Mary的，但她都在本土。我不確定她是不是還想要回來Hawaii，我連父親的喪禮都沒看到Mary。」

「喔！我很抱歉，寶貝。」

「沒關係，自從老爸把我們分開送回本土後，我們就越來越少聯絡了…」

「但還是感覺很糟。」

「是阿，沒錯。其實我很羨慕你。」

「羨慕我什麼？獨子嗎？」

「不是，你跟你弟弟還有姊妹們，你即使跟他們沒有血緣關係，可是你們感情很好，他們甚至在少年時期就支持你的計畫了。」

「阿！那其實不都是我的功勞，Sonny有點咎由自取，他為了家族事業，很少關心Stella跟Bridget，她們的媽媽後來還有憂鬱症。Matty是根本就沒喜歡過Sonny。我只慶幸這次的行動沒對他們太大傷害。但他們只要用Corleone這個姓可能還是有麻煩找上門，Stella跟Bridget嫁人了，所以是沒多大差別。你知道Matty對我說如果真的成功了，他會改姓Williams。」

「什麼？那感覺像他嫁給你一樣！」

「你腦袋到底道在想什麼？他想要跟我當真正的兄弟，不過我懷疑他根本只是不喜歡Corleone而已。」

「那你會改嗎？我們結婚的話。」Steve看著海，沒轉頭看他。Danny不確定他是開玩笑還是真心的。

「現在我只想好好的當Danny Williams，我隱藏了他20年。」他沒辦法現在就答覆Steve，他只能給Steve他所確定的答案。

「那我能請Danny Williams跟我度過今晚嗎？」

「當然，但是我們要先去買些東西。」Carter探員有把他的加密電話給他，還有些輕便衣物，剩下的貴重衣物會在運送過來。而他需要生活用品，他很確定幾個月過去Steve家也需要補給，這時他的加密電話收到了短訊。 _"_ _送了個禮物給你，錢是以你名義投資賺的，所以不用太感謝我_ _-M"_ _。什麼東西？_

「哈囉！有人嗎？」某人在前門大喊。

「是的，有什麼事嗎？」他跟Steve一起回到屋子。

「嗨！你們好，我是送車來的，指名要給Danny Williams先生。」

「車？什麼車？」Danny好奇的走出前門，他不認為他在New Jersey的車直得這樣運過5千多英里。

「是的，Williams先生，這是指名給你的雪弗蘭 Camaro。請你在這簽收。」

Steve挑眉看著他。「Matty…」他搖搖頭，簽下自己的名字，還不是很習慣。

「好的，這是車鑰匙，謝謝你，Williams先生。祝您有個美好的一天。」送貨員離開後。Steve開始興奮的觀察車子─銀色Camaro「哇！Danny！她好漂亮。」

「是阿，Matty說用我的錢買給我的禮物…」

「什麼？他這麼快就變賣你的東西了？」

「當然不是…他說以我名字投資賺的錢。誰知道他投資了什麼！」

「你沒有看你戶頭內有多少錢嗎？」

「我只知道Daniel Corleone的，其他得全都在Matty那邊…說到這個我得把信用卡全毀了。Steve我的信用卡呢？」他打開錢包只剩現金，連他的證件都沒了。

「別擔心，Danno，我都處理好了。」Steve露出大野狼的笑容。

「不！不要對我那樣笑，我恨那個。」

「相信我，Danny。」

「你敢讓我證件上名字不是Danny Williams，你就永遠別想碰我。」

Steve表情有點受傷：「Danny我知道這對你很重要，我不會開玩笑。我不會對你做那種事！」

「很好，現在我們要去買些東西，超市在哪個方向，你等等指路給我。」

「我有更好的主意。」Steve直接一把抓過車鑰匙。

「嘿！嘿！那是我的車！」Steve已經滑進駕駛座，發動引擎。他插腰看著Steve，Steve則用手示意-催促他快點上車。他無奈的走向副駕駛座。

「你真的不打算讓我開自己的新車？你真他媽的混蛋。」

 

    進超市前，他用照後鏡整理自己。他現在能做的偽裝不多，就算他正在大平洋中的島上，他現在的外觀還屬於一個失蹤人口。頭戴鴨舌帽，還有留了四、五天的鬍子改變真的不多，他再考慮要不要帶眼鏡。─ _嘿！超人跟克拉克就一個眼鏡的差別，沒人看得出來_ 。─他確定需要一副墨鏡，Hawaii太陽時在太大了。他看到Steve拿了一堆不像是他自己要用的東西：花襯衫-不要，夾腳拖鞋-考慮，短褲-他可接受的長度，最後終於受不了了「你可以停下來嗎？我知道我要些什麼東西。」

「可是Danno，你沒在這生活過，這些都是需要的東西。」

「我很肯定我沒花襯衫也能在這生活。」

「那是讓你融入這裡生活，你看這裡的人幾乎都穿花襯衫，t-shirt，背心，你那些衣服都太厚了，這裡溫度很高，你會容易中暑。」

「我同意…但是花襯衫絕對是不行。」

「所以你會穿夾腳拖鞋跟短褲？」

「Steven就算我穿了，不代表我會去海灘。」

「說到海灘，我們等等還要去訂衝浪板。」

「什麼？為什麼？」

「我的已經不適合我了，需要重新買過，而我會教你衝浪，我有個很棒的衝浪點…」

「誰答應要學衝浪的？」

「你會喜歡的Danno。」Steve開始往清潔用品區走。

「嘿！嘿！你有沒有聽我說？」Steve則是一直掛著他的大野狼笑。他們邊逛邊爭論，有些路過的人會偷笑，有些阿姨會問他們結婚多久了，有時候Steve剛好講了非常不恰當的話引來側目。Danny覺得這很輕鬆，跟著Steve吵吵鬧鬧的逛街，但卻能從對方的言語、眼神、小動作知道對方的愛意，他想如果這是以後的日子，他願意繼續下去。不過結帳時，Steve又用了同一招，也許他下次出門前應該檢查Steve有沒有帶錢包！

 

    回到Steve的房子，他們開始整理，每拿出一件舊物品，Steve就說了有關的回憶，最後拿到了相冊，他看著Steve的家人們，照片裡的Steve快樂得跟家人在一起。這時Danny才醒悟到Steve的家人都離他而去，他只是孤單一個人，Steve私自追捕著Hesse兩個月，不只是為了個人恩怨，而那是最後一件跟他父親跟有關的事，也許Steve真的就像顆樹，他的家人、朋友是他的根，這些年他所經歷的事就是將他吹起的狂風，在他父親死後，他在土裡最後一條強健的根斷了，開始搖搖欲墬，他拼命的抓著各種可能支撐著自己。Danny無法想像也不敢想像樹倒了之後Steve會變怎樣。過去的幾天，Steve正下意識的請求他成為新的根。他放加手邊的物品，不管身體是否乾淨，也不在乎Steve正在做的事，他只想要給Steve最深的擁抱，Steve困惑的愣在他的懷抱中，然後放鬆享受Danny擁抱帶來的安定感，溫暖，愛。

良久，Danny悄悄的說：「好！」。他願意成為穩固Steve的根。

「好?好什麼？」

「你只要說謝謝就可以了。」

「為什麼？我不了解…」

「Steven說謝謝。」

「謝謝。」

「Grace差不多要放學了，你想見她嗎？」

「真的嗎？現在，痾…可是我很髒…你等等我去洗個澡」

「停！別急，你知道從這到Grace的學校要花多久時間嗎？」

「大約半小時。」

「那還有快一個小時我們先把這裡結束。清理乾淨，再出發接Grace給她一個驚喜。」

「好的，Danno」Steve給他一個吻。

 

    Danny感謝Steve的記憶力跟方向感，如果是他開車可能直接迷路了。不是他路痴，而是他根本對Hawaii的地理方位一點概念都沒有，他只知道他們在Oahu島，城市叫火努魯魯，其他全部不知，這裡除了英文，更多地名是夏威夷語，他也不知道如何正確發音，之前問路常鬧笑話。他又再一次恨Rachel哪裡不跑跑來這裡。Steve把Camaro漂亮的停入接送區。他們靠在Camaro引擎蓋邊等著Grace出來。他能感受到Steve在旁全身緊繃。

「放輕鬆，她只是個小女孩，不是恐怖分子。」

「Danny我至少知道怎麼對付恐怖分子，但是小孩你永遠不知道他們下一秒會怎樣。」

「可以肯定的是不會爆炸。」

「這我可不確定…有些小孩哭鬧起來比爆炸還恐怖。」

「好吧！那是個不好的比喻，放心，Grace會喜歡你。喔！她來了！小猴子!」Danny大喊並揮舞著手。

「爸爸！」Grace快速的跑向他，他蹲下讓Grace可以好好給他的擁抱。

「爸爸！你在這了，我好想你。你還好嗎？媽媽說你出了意外，大家都找不到你！」

「我很好，不信你看，那是誤會，而我有個好消息要跟你說，事實上是兩個。」

「是什麼？爸爸。」

「爸爸搬到這來住了！」

「真的嗎？太好了。」

「對阿，這樣我們就可以常常見面了。」

「那第二個呢？」

「我想要介紹一個人給你認識，Grace這是Steve，Steve我的女兒Grace」Steve蹲下平視Grace，讓Grace好好看他。

「你好，Gracie。我是Steve。」

「你好！」Steve大手輕輕握著Grace的小手。

「你是爸爸的新朋友嗎？他在這裡沒有認識任何人。所以他每次來這都很孤單。」

「是的，他是爸爸的新朋友，爸爸現在跟他一起住喔，我們正在整理房子。你想跟我們一起回去嗎？我有跟你媽媽說了，她說只要你願意，可以跟我們一起回去。」

「好，我願意跟你們回去。」

「那真是太棒了。」

 

    Grace超愛Steve的房子-Grace的話，她一進屋看到後面的海灘，便開心的放開牽著的手，跑向前。「Grace停下來，我說過什麼？」

「不要突然跑開大人們，不要自己一個人到水中玩。」

「很好，所以你不用急，我們以後有時間就讓你在海灘玩，好嗎？」

「可是Danno…」

「沒有可是，你沒有帶換的衣服，你媽知道我直接讓你這樣去玩水，她會殺了我！」

「好吧…」

Steve看Grace很失望便提議：「Gracie不然我們先去參觀你的房間好嗎？你可以選擇牆壁要刷什麼樣顏色的油漆，還可以自己決定擺設。我們之後再跟你媽商量，讓你周末來這游泳、玩水、你願意我還可以交你衝浪，當然要你父親先答應，怎麼樣？」

「Steve…」Danny正打算警告。

「真的，Danno，我可以學衝浪？」

「不…」

「Danny放心我會保護Grace，我不會讓她離開我的視線。」

「她這麼小可以學衝浪？鯊魚呢？」

「這一帶沒有鯊魚，至少近海內，我不會讓她太遠，我比Grace小就開始學了，只要我們教Grace正確觀念，絕對安全。」

「求求你，Danno。」

「對阿！求求你，Danno。」他們一大一小開始狗狗眼聯合攻擊Danny。 _該死，誰能夠拒絕那眼神。_

「好吧！好吧！但還是要你媽同意，我會再跟她討論。現在我們進去看房間吧。好嗎？」

「謝謝你，Danno！謝謝你，Steve叔叔。」Grace各自給了他們一個擁抱，Steve像是不敢相信Grace這麼快就跟他親近。他們讓Grace走在前面領著他們回到房子。

Danny悄悄的對Steve說：「我想她喜歡你的房子，也很喜歡你。」

Steve糾正他：「我們的家，Danny。這房子之後有你有Grace，開始有家的感覺。」

 

    Grace參觀完房間並選好油漆顏色之後，Danny讓她在客廳做功課。他跟Steve還要整理房子，所以晚餐就決定叫外送。

「披薩？還是中國菜，泰國菜？」

「中國菜，我相信這裡的披薩有Roland的好吃。」

「爸爸不喜歡菠蘿！」

「是阿，我已經見識過了。Gracie你知道挑食是不好的，所以不要學你爸喔！」

「嘿！我只是不想讓菠蘿跟披薩放在一起而已。不是不吃菠蘿。」

Steve笑著說：「是，隨你怎麼說Danno。」Grace也一起笑著看著他。Danny搖搖頭，她的女兒馬上就跟他的男朋友連成一氣。Grace是真的喜歡Steve，也不介意Steve叫用她專有的Danno稱呼，他總算放下心中的緊張感。他們吃晚餐時，Danny發現Grace看起來有點困惑，「怎麼了，小猴子？」

「爸爸，Steve叔叔是你男朋友嗎？」Danny瞪大眼睛並感覺到Steve在旁邊身體緊繃，驚慌的看著他。他們去接Grace的路程有討論過，先暫時不要公布關係，他怕Grace一下無法接受太多改變。

「Grace你為什麼這樣認為？」

「因為你跟Steve叔叔住，你讓他叫你Danno，而且你們雖然經常一直爭論，感覺跟你和媽媽那種大聲講話不同，還有你們看對方的眼神，跟媽媽和Stan看對方的眼神一樣。」Danny感嘆她的女兒真是個聰明的小孩。

「是的，Steve叔叔是我的男朋友，你覺得可以嗎？讓Steve叔叔當我的男朋友。」

「可以，因為Steve叔叔讓你臉上有笑容，那種我很少看到開心的笑容，我很高興你能開心。」Grace過來給他一個擁抱。

「Steve叔叔謝謝你讓爸爸開心。」Grace轉身擁抱Steve。

「謝謝你Gracie，我答應你會一直讓你爸開心。我保證。」Steve感動的說。

「一言為定喔！」「一言為定！」Danny看著他們打勾著小指做約定，他感覺非常幸福，他有他的女兒跟男朋友在身邊這就足夠了。

 

    _六個月後…_

 

    Danny照著鏡子Daniel Corleone的影子已經不見了，穿好襯衫，西裝褲，腰帶，領帶，剃好鬍子，把頭髮往後梳，快把頭髮固定好時，一雙大手由後從腰往上撫摸到胸前。

「Steve…安分點，我可不想第一天到特遣隊報到就遲到了。」Steve把頭放到他的肩膀上，同樣由鏡子看著他。

「沒關係，我覺得你的老闆會能理解，畢竟他一定跟我一樣，看到你就會忍不住想摸你…」

「如果你在工作時間這樣摸我，當心被人投訴職場性騷擾。」

「那只是因為他們在忌妒。你這麼性感而只有我可以這麼摸你。」

「嘿！摸就摸不要拆我領帶！」

「Danny沒人在Hawaii帶領帶！」

「我知道，但我喜歡上班時看起來專業點…還有少裝作你討厭領帶了，我可是記得你愛用領帶做某些事情。」

「我只喜歡我能做的那些事，而不是領帶。」

「那我打開兩、三顆扣子你還能專心辦案嗎？」

「好吧！你說到重點了。我不敢相信你頭髮不用染就自然變金色了。」

「之前有點騙你了，我一直都想留這樣的髮型，但我不想讓我喜歡的髮型變成他的樣子。再說有些蠢蛋很愛嘲笑金髮。」

「但是也有人很愛金髮。」

「哦？你是那些人嗎？」Steve讓他轉過身「只要是你，我都愛…」然後開始深吻他。

 

    結果他們還是遲到了，Chin跟Kono已經在科技桌前等他們。Chin是Steve父親的搭檔，他們需要一個在島上有人脈的人，他們也珍重Chin長年的辦案經驗。Kono是Chin的表妹，剛從警校畢業，他們需要女性的想法，以及年輕人看事情的角度。表兄妹們心知肚明看著他們，於是他們也懶得找理由，直接進入他們第一個案子。看著螢幕上的資料，聽的他們討論案情的看法，研究著證據，尋找蛛絲馬跡。Danny認為他開始喜歡Hawaii，他的生活，他的工作都在變好，他有他信任的團隊，他能保護他的家人，他懂了一些夏威夷語，學會了衝浪，周末都跟Grace和Steve遊山玩水，雖然他比較常在沙灘上看著他最愛的兩個人在水中游玩，感受沙子在腳指間流動…─ _絕不_ _！永遠不會喜歡沙子，簡直無所不在，煩死人了。─_ 只要看到Grace和Steve臉上幸福的笑容，一切變得美好。

 

Steve和Grace所在的地方，就是他的家！！

 

-END-


End file.
